Legend of Orangeflash
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto raised by Jiraiya of legendary sanin gains couple of gifts from 9 tail demon fox and not only unlocks the Wood style Kekki Genkai of Hashirama Senju Naruto also unlocks Kekki Genkai of Mito Uzumaki Senju.
1. Chapter 1: Jiraiya

Chapter 1: Jiraiya.

As Jiraiya enjoying some ramen Jiraiya thought "my prized student Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze gave their life for Naruto and I got bad feeling that if Naruto is left alone people accuse him being 9 tail demon fox" which Jiraiya payed for his ramen then Jiraiya hurried of to hokage office then as Jiraiya arrived Jiraiya said "Hurizen sensei I know that you might not agree except I am going to take Naruto because his father was like a son I always wanted to adopt" so Hurizen said "Young Naruto is hero of Hidden Leaf Village and Danzo would want make Naruto into a weapon inspecially that Naruto son of 2 heroes".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Jiraiya asked "What is your answer Hurizen Sensei let me raise Naruto or Naruto stays in Hidden Leaf village where he shall suffer great mistreatment when Naruto is at a certain age" which Hurizen passed Naruto to Jiraiya as Hurizen said "Jiraiya take care of Naruto because Naruto does not deserve the mistreatment that he will end up getting in Hidden Leaf Village" then Jiraiya formed some hand signs so Jiraiya slammed his hand down as Jiraiya yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Jiraiya spoke a medium sized toad appeared which medium sized toad said "Hey Jiraiya whats up" then Jiraiya said "Gamakaitsu can you get me and only son of my prized student to mount miyuboku" so Gamakaitsu replied "Sure Jiraiya san lets go" as Jiraiya disappeared with baby Naruto to mount Miyuboku Gamakaitsu poofed back home but as Hurizen went to meeting room 3rd hokage Hurizen thought "Whatever happens I know that Naruto is safe because there is no way I will allow Danzo to get his hands on Naruto".

As 3rd hokage Hurizen arrived at meeting room 3rd hokage sat down which 3rd hokage Hurizen explained "I have allowed my student Jiraiya to raise Naruto because I know that there will be people who refuse to follow my successors dying wish Lady Mito come back to kill me if Naruto ever gets mistreated for what he contains" then Inoichi said "Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was good friend to us Yamanka's because we used to hang out together outside academy joking about how nice it would be if his son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze got together with my daughter Ino Yamanka" so Chouzo said "Naruto sans parents was a good friend to us Akamichi's too because whenever people refused to go on mission with me Minato Namikaze and Gen Abrame agreed to go on mission with me".

After Chouzo spoke Gen Abrame said "Young Naruto san is like us Abrames because it would be illogical if we was to do harm to innocent like Naruto san" which Tsume said "Naruto san is a brave lad and I believe that it was right thing to allow Jiraiya raise him" then Hiashi said "I lost to Minato back in the chunin exams and I promised him that if he ever had a son I will protect him" so Fugaku said "I dislike the idea of having boy been raised by a sanin because it is clear that boy must be taken to unvisitable orphanidge" but as Hiashi looked displeased Sakaino Haruno said "I agree with Fugaku san because that boy is not worthy to be in care of such a noble clan".

After Sakaino spoke Danzo said "I think that I shoulds be the one to raise young Naruto san because with young Naruto san being under my wing young Naruto san would become a better shinobi than both of his parents put together" which Koharu said "I agree with Danzo san because we need Namikaze inspecially that Namikaze legacy itself is key to keep Hidden Rock village away" then Homaru said "I also agree with Danzo beecause the boy needs trainning that not even Jiraiya of the sanin be able to offer" so Asuma said "My father did the right job and of Jiraiya keep young Naruto san away from the mistreatment he'd end up getting I personally aknowledge young Naruto san has hero of Hidden Leaf Village".

After Asuma spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Naruto is to be raised by my student Jiraiya until the day that Naruto claims what is rightfully his the Namikaze estate" which everyone except for Inoichi went home then Inoichi said "Lord hokage I wish to have arranged marridge of my daughter Ino to Minato's son Naruto because what Naruto can offer Ino it is far better than what Uchiha can offer" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Naruto does need someone in his life and I agree for your daughters betrothal to Naruto san" while Inoichi went of home 3rd hokage Hurizen went back to his office to deal with his greatest enemy Paperwork.

Meanwhile at mount Miyuboku Jiraiya sat down to feed Naruto some liquidized ramen as Jiraiya said "Shima san and Fukagaku san this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of your previous summoner Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage" which Fukagaku said "Young Naruto is great lad because something tells me that he is the child of prophacy the child powerful enough to fulfil what neither his father or 1st hokage Hashirama been unable to fulfil" then Shima said "The child of prophacy Naruto has a power that non of us even know about and if tale of Mito's bond with Hashirama is string as we know young Naruto might have Kekki Genkai off 1st hokage hashirama senju along with Kekki Genkai of Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Jiraiya said "It is good thing that I am raising him because I would not want to be sent to realm of death reaper inspecially if Naruto's parents give me the same pounding Tsunade gave me 3 years ago".

After Jiraiya spoke Jiraiya thought "When time is right I will tell Naruto I adopted his father and that his mother was adopted by Tsunade" which Jiraiya carefully layed down as he fell asleep knowing that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the one that can finally find the answer to how rid the world from the hatred" then Jiraiya drifted asleep as he had a dream where he is witnessing Minato Namikaze getting married to Kushina Uzumaki so Jiraiya looked to see on the brides end was Tsunade Senju of the legendary sanin.

Some years later Jiraiya looked at Naruto as Jiraiya said "Alright Naruto it is about time that I tell you who your parents are and believe me your going to be really proud because I am going to tell you how you that would have been classed as an S rank secret" which Naruto replied "Pervy Sage who are my parents and what other stuff you wish to tell me because whatever it is I wanna know" then Jiraiya said "Naruto your mother was Kushina Uzumaki Namikazw adopted daughter of my team mate Tsunade Senju of legendary sanin and your father was 4th hokage Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf village who happend to be my adopted son".


	2. Chapter 2: Uzumaki Namikaze

Chapter 2: Uzumaki Namikaze.

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto said "Let me guess this right you adopted my father and your team mate adopted my mother that will mean you 2 are basicly my granparents" which Jiraiya replied "Excactly Naruto and Naruto your father sealed 9 tail fox demon into you making you into 3rd 9 tails jinchuuriki" then Naruto formed some hand signs as Naruto yelled "Wood style wood dome jutsu" so Naruto formed a wooden dome around himself but as Naruto sat in meditation position Naruto went into his mindscape where he looked face to face with 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi.

As Naruto stepped in a little closer Naruto looked at Kyuubi as Naruto said "Oi stupid demon fox I want answers to why you attacked Hidden Leaf Village and if you refuse to give me the answers lets just say my mindscape my rules" which Naruto imagined the worst thing to scare Kyuubi then Naruto made the thing that scared Kyuubi disappear so Kyuubi said **"Fine mortal if you want an explanation from me you might as well shut it until the explanation is over since I am only going to give you explanation for my own purpose not because you demanded the answers from me Kyuubi the strongest of the tailed beasts"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Kyuubi explained **"It all started back before I had a warden I was looking face to face with the bastard named Madara Uchiha and Madara Uchiha used those blasted eyes of his to basicly brainwash me into attacking the Hidden Leaf Village but as I snapped out of it with help from what Hashirama senju did Mito Uzumaki Senju told me that she can't allow me to cause any destruction on the innocent except as she she sealed me into herself I woke up to see what looked like Hidden Eddie Village Uzushiogakure when it was actually mindscape Mito had to keep me busy"** which Naruto looked confused as Kyuubi explained **"When Mito Uzumaki Senju got too old be my jinchuuriki her successor your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze became my second warden due to the tansferation sealing jutsu and worst part was when I was suddenly summoned I saw that the very same bastard that brainwashed me and he yet again brainwashed me to attack the Hidden Leaf Village until your father came to stop me as he went to battle the bastard himself"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto clenched his fist as Naruto said "I became your third warden due to my father who was forced to use sealing jutsu death reaper seal and it is the same as the bastard being the one who killed my parents" which Kyuubi replied **"Yep that is excactly the bastard that I hate and to be honest human I want revenge on the bastard just as you want revenge on the bastard yourself except it won't work if we don't work out some kind of deal" **then Naruto said "What deal are you thinking about Kyuubi because if it is about how to kill Madara Uchiha I like to hear it" so Kyuubi explained **"the deal is that I will give you couple of gifts and in return I want Madara Uchiha to be eliminated"** so Naruto gave Kyuubi a grin as Naruto said "Kyuubi it is a deal and Madara Uchiha shall suffer our wrath".

After Naruto spoke Naruto returns from his mindscape which Naruto undone his wood dome jutsu then Naruto said "Pervy Sage can I join ninja academy" so Jiraiya thought "Whatever happend in there Naruto sure is kinda different but what could it be that made Naruto act this way" as Jiraiya looked at naruto Jiraiya replied "If that is what you want Naruto I am already with that and I'm not pervy sage I am your grandfather the great pervy sage Jiraiya".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto said "Sure thing Pervy Gramps lets go because it is time that ninja academy meet hero of Hidden Leaf Village, son of yellowflash, son of red death, protector of the innocent and Orangeflash of Hidden Leaf Village Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Naruto formed a hand sign as he disappeared from mount miyoboku to the entrance of ninja academy then Jiraiya appeared as Jiraiya said "Naruto remember if you was unable to be become 6th hokage you will be leader of my spy network unless you have your very own spy network" so Naruto explained "That reminds me I have actually got my own spy network that is kinda like yours except mine is formed of shinobi who have cover up name" while Jiraiya walked Naruto into class Naruto smiled at the idea of counter akatsuki.

As Naruto arrived into class with Jiraiya Iruka turned to see Jiraiya as Iruka said "Master Jiraiya why are you here" which Jiraiya replied "I entered my prized students own son into ninja academy and let me tell you if you thought that his mother was tough you'll find Naruto evenly tough to handle except you might not need to since his IQ is equal to a Nara's IQ" then Jiraiya left as Iruka said "Class I like you to say hello to new student the only son of our lord Hokage Minato Namikaze and Lady Kushina Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Ino blushed while daydreaming about Naruto but as Naruto went over to seat next to Ino Naruto said "Greetings Ino chan may I sit next to you" after Naruto spoke Ino replied "Sure Naruto kun I'd be honored for you to sit next to me".

After Ino spoke Naruto sat next to Ino which Ino thought "Take that Bill Board brow I am sitting next to coolest kid and your still trying sit next to Sasuke Uchiha" then Iruka said "Alright todays lesson is on certain 2 clans that made Hidden Leaf Village what is it today" so Naruto stood up as Naruto explained "Hidden Leaf Village wear the sign of Uzumaki clan to honor the fallen village known as Uzushiogakure and people say that there was no survivors except that is not true my ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju is one of the survivors along with my mother Legendary red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze plus even today there are small amount of Uzumaki's alive".


	3. Chapter 3: Little Fox

Chapter 3: Little Fox.

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "That is correct Naruto san and thats all for today because tomorrow we will be doing a lesson on the legend of the white flame" which everyone went home except for Naruto who went to spend a bit of time in the sand box but as Naruto walked a little bit further Naruto saw a poorly injured fox pup then Naruto picked the fox up up as Naruto carefully went of to Inazuka estate so as Naruto got to door of Inazuka estate Naruto knocked on the door hoping that an Inazuka skilled in healing animals opens the door.

As Naruo respectfully waited the door opened which Tsume said "Hey Naruto san how can I help you" which Naruto explained "Can you help this fox pup" then Tsume said "Sure Naruto come with me to vet room where my daughter heal poor fox pup" so Naruto followed Tsume into vet room knowing that Kiba closed the door but as naruto got into vet room Naruto placed fox pup onto a table while hoping that fox up is OK.

After fox pup been carefully placed on the table Hana started healing fox pup until half an hour later Hana successfully healed Fox pup then Fox pup jumped onto Naruto's arms so fox pup licked Naruto to show that it was greatful to Naruto for what Naruto did but as Naruto was about to leave Inazuka estate Tsume gave Naruto a scroll how to create his own version of Inazuka clans fang over fang while Naruto left with fox pup Naruto smiled knowing that Inazuka clan is one allie that Naruto is willing to form an alliance with.

As Naruto managed to get outisde Inazuka estate Jiraiya appeared which Jiraiya said "OK Naruto are you ready head of home" then Naruto said "I am ready Pervy Gramps and this fox pup is my fox friend plus once I have came up with a name for the fox I will begin trainning with fox because thanks to scroll that Tsume Inazuka gave me I will able to work on creating my own version of fang over fang" so Jiraiya said "I have worked with an Inazuka before and I can help you with creation of your new jutsu and other clans except for 2 clans wishes to form an alliance with you inspecially that Yamanka clan have setted something incredibly important that you might be willing to accept".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto said "What did the Yamanka clan set up that is important" which Jiraiya replied "They picked Ino Yamanka to be your betrothal and it is important because Yamanka clan really want you be have a happy life without the fear growing up being a lonely old man" then Naruto said "Oh man I am not sure if I am ready for such a thing but if it is to form an alliance with Yamanka clan I guess I could work something out that benefit us" so Jiraiya replied "That was well spoken Naruto and you know I am glad that Hurizen sensei accepted me to be the one raise you because I did promise your father that I raise you well".

After Jiraiya spoke the 2 went of to their home which half an hour they finally got home then Naruto carefully placed fox pup onto the chair so Naruto sat on chair next to fox pups chair but as Naruto looked at fox pup Naruto said "I think I name you Rex" while Naruto fell asleep fox pup went from his chair onto Naruto's lap knowing that Rex is conftable sleeping near Naruto.

As Naruto drifted asleep Naruto entered a dream state which Naruto was at Hidden Mist Village then a man gave Naruto a sword that looked alot like Samehada so the man said "This sword is Toukohada otherwise known as white shark fang blade and non of my fellow Hidden Mist shinobi ws ever able to hold it except I believe that you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are the one that be able to wield Toukohada" after the man spoke Naruto said "Thank you mist shinobi san I will use this wisely because as long that I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze have the will of fire I never go back on my word no matter what".

On the next day Naruto woke up to see that he was in a bedroom which Naruto turned to see on dog like bed was Naruto's fox Rex which Naruto said "Good morning Rex I hope you slept well because I for sure did sleep well" then Rex gave respectful bark so Naruto changed formed a hand sign as Naruto said "Clothing refresh seal release" while the seal Jiraiya placed on Naruto's clothes actuvated Naruto smiled with pride knowing that today is the day that he is going to be his betrothed Ino Yamanka heiress of Yamanka clan.

After Naruto's clothes refreshed the seal disappeared which Naruto went to living room with Rex then Jiraiya gave Naruto some breakfast as Jiraiya gave Rex some breakfast too so the 3 started eating their breakfast while Naruto thought "Can I be the one that is able to wield Toukohaha or was that dream only an illusion" but as the trio had their breakfast Jiraiya took the 3 bowls into kitchen do some washing up meanwhile at Yamanka estate Inoichi explained to his daughter Ino that she been betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze heir of Namikaze clan.

After Inoichi told his daughter Ino Yamanka that she been betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Ino asked "Why was I been betrothed to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Inoichi said "The reason is not just to form an alliance with Namikaze clan but to also give Naruto san some happiness in his life inspecially by doing his he will not grow up into lonely old man" then Ino said "I guess I will agree to this betrothal except I think it is best that Naruto comes over here for dinner today because he can personally tell you if he wishes to agree to this" so Inoichi said "Alright Ino I will send a message to Naruto san informing him that he is invited to have dinner with us" while Ino got ready to get over to ninja academy Inoichi wrote a message that is going to be sent to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the heir of Namikaze clan.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Hokages

Chapter 4: Four Hokages.

Meanwhile back with Naruto he was getting ready to get over to ninja academy until a messager bird arrived which Naruto took the message then Naruto read the message said "Dear Naruto san you are invited to come over for dinner and we get to have the honor get to know you yours truly head of Yamanka clan Inoichi Yamanka" so Naruto said "Pervy Gramps I am having dinner at Yamanka estate today and I am going to form a clan alliance with them as I am heir of Namikaze clan" while Naruto got his ninnja pouch on Jiraiya said "Alright Naruto lets get you over to ninja academy and I will finally get some research done".

After Jiraiya spoke he left his house with Naruto which as they went of to ninja academy a masked ninja appeared then masked ninja said "Greeting Master Naruto we are something that you could call counter akatsuki and leader of counter akatsuki is Master Izuna plus he wishes you take this in honor of your bravery" so Naruto took a scroll from masked ninja but as masked ninja was about to leave Jiraiya said "What is your oranization that you call counter akatsuki".

After Jiraiya spoke masked ninja said "We are Enforcers and Jiraiya of the legendary sanin certain council members kept some info from you that I for one would dare to tell you" which Jiraiya asked "What info the council hid from me masked ninja" then masked ninja said "Your brother is alive and leader of spy network who is also member of Enforcers is still alive" so Jiraiya looked confused until masked ninja performed a jutsu only those who are related to Jiraiya know but as masked ninja left Jiraiya thought "Dan is that really you or are you some kind of clone that my former team mate created to mess with my head".

After Jiraiya thought to himself Jiraiya walked with Naruto over to ninja academy which as they arrived Naruto walked into class with Ino then they went over to their seat so as they sat down Iruka said "OK todays lesson is on the 4 hokages and I like one of you to tell me who the 4 hokages are along with what they are known as" while Naruto smiled Naruto thought "I know who they are and the 6th one is going to be me because I shall be the one that is known as Orangeflash of Hidden Leaf Village heck if my father been placed with flee on sight order I will make sure I will get the same in order for me to be safe from those who hate my father".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto raised his hand up which Iruka said "Go on Naruto san who are the 4 hokages and what are they known as" then Naruto explained "Hashirama Senju the first hokage was known as user of wood style jutsu, Tobirama Senju the second hokage was known as specialist of water style jutsu, Hurizen Saratobi the third hokage was known as little Saru and my father the fourth hokage was known as Yellowflash of Hidden Leaf village plus once I become 6th hokage I shall be known as Orangeflash of Hidden Leaf Village" so Irukasaid "That is correct Naruto and I guess you might know who your fathers successor is" as Naruto smiled Naruto explained "My father had choice of 2 people you and his own remaining living student Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja who happens to be reader of that smut that he calls a book".

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "Correct again Naruto and to be honest for me to take my place as 5th hokage I will have to go through a rather challenging test that no hokage ever dared to take and that test is battle against bane of all Kage's Paperwork" which Naruto said "If that is what it takes to be hokage I would have become a hokage very easily because there is one jtsu that can help all kages end their war with paperwork and all it takes is Shadow clone jutsu" then Iruka thought "Curse you Lord Hokage Minato why did you not tell me that was key to win war against paperwork" so Iruka said "Alright good work everybody or turning up and doing your school work".

After Iruka spoke Iruka said "Before you all leave tomorrow is the genin exam and if I am not there I will be starting my day as the new hokage" which everyone left except for Naruto who went with Ino then as Naruto got outisde the academy with Ino her father said "Greetings Naruto san how was school today" then Naruto replied "It was great because todays lesson was about 4 hokages and Iruka sensei might became the 5th hokage" so Inoichi said "Alot of us are willing to support Iruka san if he decided to take the role of 5th hokage unless Kakashi Hatake takes the role of 5th hokage" while the 3 blondes went of to Yamanka estate Naruto thought "What is in that scroll masked ninja passed to me".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto blushed at the thought of himself being Ino Yamanka's husband which 20 minutes later the blonde trio arrived arrived at Yamanka estate then door opened so grown up blonde woman said "Hello Inoichi kun and Ino how was your day" but as 2 Yamanka's was about to speak Naruto explained "Yamanka san todays lesson was about 4 hokages and Iruka sensei might become the 5th hokage plus Inoichi san invited me over for dinner".

After Naruto spoke grown up Yamanka woman said "Namikaze sama it is an honor to finally meet you and glad that my husband invited you over for dinner because I give him my support or forming a clan alliance with you" which Naruto said "Call me Naruto or Naruto san because calling me Naruto sama makes me feel like I am treating you like slaves" then grown up Yamanka woman said "OK Namikaze san and do you know of a woman named Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto replied "I do and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze is my mother anyways I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze heir of Namikaze clan plus future to be 6th hokage".


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner with Yamanka's

Chapter 5: Dinner with Yamanka's.

After Naruto spoke Yamanka woman said "My name is Inoisha the wife of Inoichi Yamanka and mother of Ino Yamanka" which Inoisha went to kitchen start making dinner then Inoichi said "Naruto san I was hoping if you like to form a clan alliance" so Naruto replied "Sure Inoichi san and as for arranged marridge thing you set up I guess I will accept it except it has to come naturally not by arrangement since an arranged marridge might end up loveless marridge".

After Narutp spoke Inoichi said "Nicely spoken I would not expect anything less from head of Namikaze clan" which Naruto said "I am not officially head of Namikaze clan yet because I need to be either coming to an age or I have enough clan support" then Inoichi said "That I can arrange with Gen Abrame, Hiashi Hyuuga, Lord Hokage Hurizen Saratobi, Shikaku Nara and Chouzo Akamichi" so Naruto said "That is good because all I need to do is come to council meeting where I shall see if I get my birthright to be officially named head of Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke Naruto said "OK Ino chan would you like to go out to dinner say tomorrow" which Ino replied "That sounds nice Naruto sure why not and Naruto kun I hope that we end up in the same team together because with your skills combined with the skills I have along with whoever 3rd genin team we would become legends of Hidden Leaf Village" then Naruto replied "Ino chan I aim to surpass my parents and I have faith that you will not only surpass your mother Inoisha you would be able to surpass your father Inoichi" so ino said "That is true Naruto kun and dad I vowel to become even greater ninja than you but mum I vowel to surpass you too".

After Ino spoke Inoisha said "I believe that you could surpass us Ino because like us we voweled to surpass our own parents and we have except it is your turn to do the same" which Inoichi said "There are many movs that we have not even thought of learning except I believe that it is you Ino who might be able to learn thr moves that I have failed to learn" then Naruto said "Anyways Inoichi could you do me a favour by calling a council meeting" so Inoichi replied "Sure Naruto san I can do that because being a clan leader you need to learn stuff like this and being a hokage you also need to learn about meeting stuff".

After Inoichi spoke he wrote message to each member of the council which Inoichi got it sent by messager bird to each member of the council then Inoichi said "It has done and the council meeting be tomorrow Naruto san because it will be the day that you will become the youngest leader of Namikaze clan" so Naruto said "Thank you Inoichi san I am greatful to your clan because if it wasn't for you showing me this kindness I would have to wait until I come of age to become official leader of Namikaze clan"

After Naruto spoke Inoichi said "No thanks nessesary because as long that you make my daughter ino happy that be thanks enough for the kindness of my clan" which Naruto got ready to get back to Jiraiya then Inoichi gave Naruto a box as Inoichi said "Naruto san this box contains something that your father gave to me and it is rightfully yours to keep" so Naruto took the box as Naruto replied "Thank you Inoichi san I will not honor the kindness your clan shown me because I never go back on my word no matter what" while Naruto went of from yamanka estate to where Jiraiya is staying Inoichi said "Alright Naruto time that I teach you some things you need when it comes to the big day that you get married to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

Meanwhile back with Naruto he arrived back in Jiraiya's house which Naruto said "Pervy Gramps tomorrow I am going to officially become the leader of Namikaze clan and I will be attending to a council meeting to ensure that I get what is rightfully mine the Namikaze estate" then Jiraiya said "Careful Naruto because Danzo, Koharu, Homaru, Sakaino and Fugaku will try to make sure that you get you be dinied of what is rightfully yours plus they will try force you into clan restoration act" so Naruto said "I will just have to refuse the clan restoration act because If I ever get a wife only one wife be enough for me and only wife I want if non other than daughter of Inoichi Yamanka Ino Yamanka".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "Ino Yamanka daughter of Inoichi Yamanka and Inoisha Yamanka well Naruto that is nice pick because like your mother who picked your father you picked Ino Yamanka who is blonde like you" which Naruto replied "I know Pervy Gramps my mothers blood runs deep inside me and my mothers blood runs deep inside me too" then Jiraiya explained "Once you officially become leader of Namikaze clan you be able to live in Namikaze estate and I will able to refuse my duties as a member of legendary sanin but who knows you might be able to even surpass me Jiraiya of the legendary sanin".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto went to get some sleep in the spare room which as Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's Naruto thought "tommorrow I am going to see what is in the storage scroll that masked member of Enforcers gave me" then a demon voice within Naruto replied **"Warden I have an idea what is in that storage scroll masked member of Enforcers and I think I might know who that masked member of Enforcers are" **so Naruto thought "Whoever or whatever you are once we finally meet face to face I demand answers from you inspecially that if you don't lets just say that not even death reaper dare to stop me from interogating you in most frightening way".


	6. Chapter 6: Council meeting

Chapter 6: Council meeting.

On the next day Naruto got over to the council meeting room which everyone was there waiting then Naruto sat on his seat so Naruto said "OK now that I am here Inoichi is it alright if you inform the members of council what the subject of this meeting is" after Narutom spoke Inoichi said "Subject on this meeting is to have young Naruto san here as leader of Namikaze clan" but as 3rd hokage was about to speak Danzo asked "What of the Namikaze clan Inoichi because last member of Namikaze clan died during the battle against the 9 tail demon fox Kyuubi".

After Danzo spoke Inoichi explained "Your are half right because the last leader of Namikaze clan died except his son is alive and he is the heir of Namikaze clan plus he is the one that my daughter is betrothed to" which Danzo asked "Who is the heir of Namikaze clan and where is he" then Naruto explained "The heir of Namikaze clan is here and the heir of Namikaze clan is me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Sakaino screached "Get out of here demon you are not heir of Namikaze clan and these is no proof that your heir of Namikaze clan" but as Naruto laughed Naruto replied "Lord Hokage Hurizen that man just broke your law by calling me a demon and if it is alright by you may I be the one to sentence him to death for breaking your law".

After Naruto spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen replied "Sakaino did break the law and Naruto san you may sentence Sakaino to death anyway that you see fit and as for rest of you let this be lesson that nobody calls Naruto san a demon to get away with it" which Naruto formed a few hand signs then Naruto yelled "Ninja art toad execitioner" so Naruto killed Sakaino with toad executioner jutsu but as Naruto formed a hand sign Naruto said "Ninja art body evaporization" while Naruto completely vaporized body of Sakaino Haruno 3rd hokage said "Mother of Sakura haruno shall take Sakaino's place as leader of Haruno clan".

After 3rd hokage spoke Naruto turned his attention back to the council which demonic voice within Naruto explained **"Warden I have given you wood style kekki Genkai of 1st hokage Hashirama senju and you gained the water affinity of Uzumaki clan but there is one thing I want in return" **which Naruto thought "Whatever your trying to plot I will stop you and thank you for what you did" then Naruto said "Right lets get back on topic because I don't wanna kill another for breaking the same law" so Inoichi said "I Inoichi Yamanka of Yamanka lan accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is leader of Namikaze clan".

After Inoichi spoke Hiashi said "I Hiashi Hyuuga of Hyuuga clan accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan" which Chouzo said "I Chouzo Akamichi of Akamichi clan accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan" then Gen said "It is logical that Naruto san takes over his fathers role as leader of Namikaze clan because I Gen Abrame of Abrame clan accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan" so Asuma said "I Asuma Saratobi heir of Saratobi clan accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan".

After Asuma spoke Fugaku said "I Fugaku Uchiha of uchiha clan only accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan if he is to be placed on Clan restoration act" which Homaru said "I Homaru a council elder accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan as long that he is to be on clan restoration act" then Koharu said "I Koharu council elder accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze to be leader of Namikaze clan as long that he is on clan restoration act" so 3rd hojkage Hurizen said "I Hurizen Saratobi leader of Saratobi clan and the 3rd hokage accept Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as leader of Namikaze clan as long he decided to either go through with clan restoration act or refuse clan restoration act".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto said "I refuse to be placed with clan restoration act because I don't need multiple wives to restore me clan when only one wife will do for me and when that time comes I shall follow my heart except right now I am kinda too young to understand such stuff" which Naruto left the council meeting room then Naruto went of to Namikaze estate where Jiraiya transfered everything that eblonged to Naruto into the Namikaze estate then as Naruto finally arrived at Namikaze estate Naruto noticed a blood seal so Naruto used small bit of his own blood to unseal keys to Namikaze estate.

As Naruto unlocked Namikaze estate door Naruto looked amaized as Naruto thought "Wow this looks incredible and it is all mine" which Naruto placed the storage scroll on the table then Naruto placed his hand on the seal as Naruto said "Release" so Naruto unsealed the item from the scroll but as Naruto held a jar with his 2 hands Naruto noticed a pair of deactivated like eyes with a label on the jar saying eyes of Monizairu Uchiha the white ring of Hidden Leaf Village".

As Naruto placed the jar on the table Naruto opened a book which was also sealed which Naruto looked at Minairu Uchiha's page then Naruto read the page that says "Monzairu Uchiha was master of genjutsu art and excellently well skilled in art of ninjutsu and he was the Uchiha that died protecting legendary white flame of uchiha Izuma Uchiha plus last words Monzairu spoke was to give the eyes to the one that has good heart with courage to never give up no matter what" then Naruto read the bit that says "Monzairu Uchiha came close to unlocking Mangekyou Uchiha but failed due to the fact that dispicable Madara Uchiha leaving his will to his great great grandson Obito Uchiha the white shield of Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke a small hidden seal activated which a clone of Monzairu Uchiha appeared then Monzairu Uchiha started to do then eyes tranplant so half an hour later clone of Monzairu Uchiha started to fade as clone of Monzairu Uchiha said "Young lad I gave completed the eyes transplant and my final words to you is that I have faith in you because you alone are the hero that I trust" so clone of Monzairu Uchiha gave a thumb up to Naruto as clone of Monzairu uchiha disappeared but as Naruto felt a tear run down his newly tranplanted eye Naruto thought "Thank you for entrusting me with your eyes and I promise that I will honor your final wish no matter what because I never go back on my word no matter what".


	7. Chapter 7: Genin exam

Chapter 7: Genin exam.

On the next day the academy students arrived in class which Iruka said "Today is the exam exams each of you will have to perform Transformationation jutsu, Clone jutsu and Subsitution jutsu" then Mizuki arrived to watch the academy students in the genin exams so Iruka said "Alright Naruto come up and do those 3 jutsu's I asked you to do".

After Iruka spoke Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto said "Shadow clone jutsu" which Naruto made 2 shadow clones then 2 shadow clones formed a hand sign as they said "Transformation jutsu" so 2 shadow clones transformed into perfect copy of Naruto's parents but as Iruka threw a kunai all 3 Naruto's subituted themself with a board sign saying "You been pranked".

After sutsitution jutsu was done 2 Naruto shadow clones dispelled themself which Iruka said "That was excellently done Naruto you did all 3 jutsu's in 2 moves" then each of the academy students had their go on the genin exams so a blackish like boy came over to Naruto except as Naruto turned around Naruto said "What do you want Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke asked "Naruto san how did you manage to pull of the old shadow clone transformation combo" which Naruto explained "That is easy you needed to make 2 clones and have the 2 clones change ino the very 2 that you idolise the most or in my case I picked my parents" then Sasuke said "That is good and our life is messed up because our mothers was each others bestfriend while our fathers did not get on with each other" so Naruto said "Ok there is an easy solution to take and it is kinda confusing".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "What do you mean kinda confusing" which Naruto replied "Which one of your parents would you prefer to follow" then Sasuke replied "I would rather follow my mother than my father because all my father wants is to make your life miserable while my mother wanted to honor her own bestfriends wish" so Naruto said "Sasuke san do you still wish to take over the role as leader of Uchiha clan someday even when it might be possible that Itachi san be first one to get that position".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke replied "If it comes to a choice where either me of my big brother become leader of Uchiha clan the other will get something equally important as the role being leader of Uchiha clan by being the top advisor of the Uchiha clan" which Sasuke looked through the window to see some smoke then Naruto looked to see where the smoke is but as both boys came out Sasuke said "The smoke is coming from Uchiha eseate" so Naruto said "Something might not feel right and Sasuke lets get over to Uchiha estate because if my gut feeling is right the innocent members of Uchiha clan might be in trouble".

After Naruto spoke the 2 boys dashed of to the Uchiha estate which as they finally got there they saw an Uchiha with red battle gear then the red battle gear wearing Uchiha said "I am Madara Uchiha founder of uchiha clan and if you want to live you must enbrace the will of hatred" so a white wearing battle gear Uchiha stepped to to protect the 2 boys knowing that some of the Uchiha survived thanks to the healing treatment that white battle gear wearing Uchiha used but as white battle gear wearing Uchiha gave a thumbs up the white battle gear wearing Uchiha said "Listen boys I have managed to save some of Uchiha including the one known as Mikoto plus the other one known as Itachi Uchiha".

After white battle gear wearing Uchiha spoke Sasuke asked "Who are you and why do I feel that I heard of you" which white battle gear wearing Uchiha explained "You young Uchiha should have heard of me because I am Izuna Uchiha leader of the Enforcers and I am known as the white flame of Uchiha plus I have a member that goes by the name Obito Uchiha the white blaze of the Uchiha" then Madara growled "Curse you little brother must you interfere with my plan to eliminate those who did not join me in my fight against inferiating Hashirama Senju" so Izuna said "Madara my big brother you have gone too far and if you don't leave I will show you why I am the white flame of the Uchiha".

After Izuna spoke Madara escaped by teleportation which Itachi came over to Sasuke then Itachi hugged Sasuke as Itachi said "Little brother what did that monster do to you" so Sasuke looked at his big brother as Sasuke explained "Madara told me that if I wish to live I have to enbrace the will of hatred and the pain in my heart felt like I was being hit with the blade of 5 susanoo's" but as Itachi looked at Naruto Itachi said "Naruto san thank you for being there for my brother and I like to know where you got those eyes".

After Itachi spoke Naruto explained "Do you know of an Uchiha named Monzairu" which Itachi said "I have heard of Monzairu Uchiha because Monzairu Uchiha taught me that I don't have to kill a friend to gain Mangekyou Sharingan" then Sasuke asked "If you don't have to kill a friend to gain mangekyou sharingan what is the other way big brother" so Itachi explained "That I will teach you when your older little brother because if I chose to take over the role of being leader of our clan I want you to be my top advisor".

After Itachi spoke Sasuke replied "Sure big brother and I will accept the role being your top advisor if you are willing to form a clan alliance with Naruto san since he is son of our mothers bestfriend" which Itachi said "Very well Sasuke I will honor friendship Lady Kushina had with our mother and Uchiha will be allies of Namikaze no matter what the 3 council elders think" then the surviving Uchiha's went back to their home knowing that only their homes been untouched so Naruto went back to Namikaze estate to do some trainning.


	8. Chapter 8: Traitor Mizuki

Chapter 8: Traitor Mizuki.

As Naruto arrived back at Namikaze estate Naruto went into trainning garden which Naruto activated his sharingan then Naruto walked into his trainning garden so Naruto formed a few hands signs as Naruto yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" after Naruto fireballed a trainning dummy marked with defence shield seal Naruto thought "I managed to do fireball jutsu and if I am to surpass my parents I need to work on my parents jutsu's".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto senced Mizuki at the Hidden Leaf forest which Naruto went of from Namikaze estate right over to the Hidden Leaf forest then as Mizuki was about to exit Hidden Leaf forest Naruto appeared so Naruto said "Mizuki sensei I see that you have something that is not rightfully yours and whatever that scroll is I can't allow you to take it".

After Naruto spoke he deactivated his sharingan which Mizuki said "Your right that this scroll is not rightfully mine to take and do you know why that some people hates you" then Naruto said "Why don't you tell me and I will tell you what my responce is because whatever your planning to do with that scroll I will be the one to take it back" so Mizuki replied "You have been hated because your the 9 tail demon fox that nearly destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village".

After Mizuki spoke Naruto started to laugh which Mizuki said "What is funny demon fox" then Naruto explained "You gave me the perfect excuse to kill you because I am not the demon fox because I am the leader of Namikaze clan and Mizuki you vile scum I am taking you down" so Naruto got ready to fight his former sensei Mizuki but as Mizuki took out his fuma shuriken Naruto gave a fox grin as Iruka arrived to help Naruto.

As Naruto passed Iruka the forbidden scroll that Mizuki stole Naruto said "Iruka sensei get that scroll back to Lord Hokage while I take this traitor down" which Iruka said "Alright Naruto once this scroll is delievered back to Lord Hokage I am coming back here to give you a hand" then Iruka went of with forbidden scroll so Naruto took out his tri pronged kunai but as Naruto looked at his tri pronged Kunai Naruto remembered that the tri pronged kunai's was a birthday present from Jiraiya the adopted Father of Naruto's father Minato Namikaze.

As Naruto looked back at Mizuki Naruto said "You know Mizuki you vile scum it is your lucky day because your going to be the first person that I get to use an incredible jutsu on and this incredible jutsu is one of my own creation" which Mizuki threw his fuma shuriken at Naruto until Naruto threw a tri pronged kunai then Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Wind style breath of Orangeflash jutsu" so in a flash of orange Naruto teleported right behind Mizuki.

After Naruto got behind Mizuki Naruto started to form a rasengan which Naruto said "From the ninja hand book of my father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village and 4th hokage" then Naruto striked Mizuki as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" as Naruto striked Mizuki with rasengan but as Naruto successfully knocked out Mizuki Naruto formed some hand signs but as Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After Naruto slammed his hand down a yellow toad appeared which yellow toad said "Hey Naruto san what can I do for you" then Naruto replied "Gamatatsu go to hokage office and tell anbu to come over to Hidden Leaf forest to collect the traitor known as Mizuki" so Gamatatsu said "Alright Naruto san won't be too long" while Gamatatsu formed a hand sign Gamatatsu teleported but as Naruto sat down Naruto got a little rest knowing that anbu black ops will arrive.

While in the hokage office 3rd hokage was looking at his memesis paperwork until Gamatatsu appeared which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Gamatatsu what brings you here" then Gamatastsu replied "I came here with a message from Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "What is the message young Naruto san sent you to tell me Gamatatsu".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Gamatatsu replied "Send anbu black ops to collect traitor known as Mizuki from Hidden Leaf forest" which Gamatatsu poofed back home to land of the toads then 3rd hokage pressed a button on his desk so out came 3 anbu black op members but 3rd hokage Hurizen got out a map 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Your mission is to collect a traitor known as Mizuki from Hidden Leaf Forest at this spot here and give young Naruto san payment for this B rank mission that he just completed".

As 3rd hokage Hurizen gave an anbu a bag of 200 ryo 3 anbu black ops members said "Yes Lord Hokage"which 3 anbu black ops members went of to Hidden Leaf forest where Naruto was waiting which 15 minutes later 3 anbu black ops members arrived then one member of anbu black ops gave Naruto a small bag of 200 ryo as member of anbu black ops said "Lord Hokage giving you this as payment ffor your ever first B rank mission that you completed and thanks for taking this traitor down for us we really appriate it Naruto san".

After anbu black ops member spoke Naruto went back to Namikaze estate while 3 anbu black ops members took Mizuki to anbu prison which as Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate Naruto went to his parents bedroom then Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his pajama's so Naruto got into bed knowing that bed he is going to sleep in used to be the same bed that his parents slept used back when they was living together at Namikaze estate.

As Naruto peacrfully fell asleep Naruto thought "I am looking fowards to team selection because whoever I get paired with I am sure that I will get along inspecially that 2 people that I get paired up with accepts me for who I am not just for being youngest leader of Namikaze clan" then Naruto peacefully fell asleep knowning that tomorrow be the day that he finally becomes a full fledge shinobi along with title of genin rank shinobi.


	9. Chapter 9: Team selection

Chapter 9: Team selection.

On the next day the academy students all arrived at ninja academy which Iruka said "OK those who picked on Naruto san who is leader of Namikaze clan automaticly failed and those who did not pick on Naruto san congrats you will be given ninja headband to show that you are now ninja of Hidden Leaf Village" then Iruka said "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze and Sakura Haruno with team sensei Kakashi Hatake" so Kakashi stepped in from his hiding spot as Kakashi said "Alright team follow me to the roof top for team intro" while Team 7 went of to roof top Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Shino Abrame with team sensei Kurenai yuhri".

After Iruka spoke Kurenai came out of hiding which Kurenai said "Team come with me to cinamon roll cafe for team intro" which team 8 went of to cinimon roll cafe then Iruka said "Team 9 is Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen weaponchi with Might Guy as team sensei" so Might guy arrived but as Rock Lee was about to yell how youthful that Might Guy is leader of his team Might Guy said "OK students come with me to trainning ground 1 for team intro".

After Might Guy spoke Team 9 went of to trainning ground 1 which Iruka said "Finally team 10 is Ino Yamanka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi with team sensei Asuma Saratobi" which Asuma said "Alright you 3 lets get over to my dads private trainning field for team introduction" then team 10 went over to Hurizen Saratobi's private trainning field while team 7 Kakashi said "Alright tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes. dream and goal" so Naruto said "Kakashi Sensei why don't you start since I know you was my fathers student".

After Naruto spoke Kakashi said "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies is reading Icha Icha books, my likes is my old team mate Obito Uchiha, my ex crush Rin Inazuka, my sensei Minato Namikaze, Icha Icha books, the author of Icha Icha books, my dislikes is traitors, Icha Icha book destroyers, my dream is to fulfil my sensei's final wish, Obito's final wish and my goal is to become the next author of Icha Icha books" which Naruto said "I have a feeling that you will someday have successfully fulfiled Obito Uchiha's wish and my fathers wish except Obito is alive".

After Naruto spoke Kakashi said "Alright Pinky your turn to introduce youself" which Sakura said "My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies is helping my mother, my likes is Sasuke kun, Naruto san, my dislikes is Bullies, Traitors, Perverts, Thugs, Rapists, my dream is to be worthy wife of Sasuke Uchiha and my goal is to surpass my mother in art of medical ninjutsu" then Kakashi said "Alright it is your turn Uchiha san" so Sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, my hobbies is learning fire style jutsu, my likes is Naruto san, Sakura chan, my clan, my dislikes if the founder of my clan Madara Uchiha, people who mistreat Naruto san, my dream is to have someone who will love me for me not for being a member of Uchiha clan and my goal is to help Naruto san plus if I had an ambition my ambition would be kill Madara Uchiha for what he did".

After Sasuke spoke Kakashi said "OK Namikaze san it is your turn to introduce yourself" which Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the youngest leader of Namikaze clan, my hobbies is learning my parents jutsu, reading tale of gutsy ninja, my likes if Ino chan, Sakura san, Sasuke san, my parents, Pervy Gramps Jiraiya, Yamanka clan, Ramen, my dislikes is Madara Uchiha for what did to to Sasuke sans family, Traitors, People accuse me being demon fox in human form, Icha Icha books, Ramen thieves, my dream is to Marry Ino Yamanka and my goal is to surpass my parents plus my other goal is to become the 6th hokage" then Kakashi thought "Lets see I have the Orangerflash, Obito's relative and a girl that almost kinda reminds me how Rin used to be well at leasr I get to not only fulfil my promise I made to Obito Uchiha I get to fulfil my promise to Minato Sensei even I am also fulfilling a promise I made to Lady Kushina" so Kakshi said "Alrignt tomorrow I am going to give you 3 a test and Naruto this test is the same that your father used back when I was a genin ranked shinobi".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto replied "If my father can do that test we can do the same because no matter what you throw at us we will never give up no matter what" which Sakura said "I actually agree with Naruto san because if you was able to handle that test we can handle it too" then Sasuke said "I know that Obito san was able to handle it and now we 3 shall do the same" so Kakashi said "OK you 3 we shall meet at Team 7 trainning ground for the bell test" while Kakashi went of to memorial stone Sasuke went of to Uchiha estate let his mother know the goods news.

As Sakura went of back to Haruno estate Naruto went of back to Namikaze estate knowing that bell test is going to be challenging except 20 minutes later Naruto arrived back in Namikaze estate which Naruto got into meditation position to enter his mindscape then as Naruto appeared in his mindscape Naruto looked at a large jail cell but as a demon figure stepped a little closer Naruto saw looking face to face with the demonic figure knowing that the demonic figure is non other than 9 tail demon fox Kyuubi so Naruto said "Kyuubi you have been living inside me and as for rent I will take some chakra".

After Naruto spoke Kyuubi replied **"Very well warden for showing the courage to speak to me like that I will lend you some chakra" **which Kyuubi payed his rent in chakra then any injuries Naruto had was healed up so Naruto left his mindscape but as Naruto woke up on the next day Naruto carefully changed from his pajama's to his ninja gear knowing that it is time for to get over to team 7 trainning ground for the bell test.


	10. Chapter 10: Bell Test

Chapter 10: Bell Test.

On the next Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura arrived at team 7 trainning ground which Naruto asked "Sasuke can you sence where Kakashi Sensei is hiding" then Sasuke looked around so Sasuke explained "my sharingan has not been awakend yet Naruto san and I can't sence Kakashi sensei that easily except Kakashi Sensei will not be an easy opponent" but as Sakura looked at her 2 team mates Sakura said "We need come up with some kind of a plan because if we are not prepared Kakashi Sensei defeat us".

After Sakura spoke Naruto had an idea which Naruto said "I have an idea how we can even the odds against Kakashi sensei and if you 2 know Shadow Clone jutsu I suggest that we made a clone each while we 3 wait until Kakashi sensei and when Kakashi Sensei does not expect it we will get the bells from him" which Sasuke said "Naruto your a genius Kakashi Sensei will not expect us to pull such a trick and those bells are good as ours" then Sakura said "I did not expect you Naruto the king of pranks to come up with such a good tactic like that" so they formed a hand sign as they said "Shadow clone jutsu" as a shadow clone of the trio appeared the original trio went to hide.

After the original trio went to hide Kakashi Hatake arrived which Kakashi held out 3 bells then Kakashi explained "Alright the task of this test is for you 3 try take the bells from me and I trust that you come at me with an intent to kill" so Naruto shadow clone said "Kakashi Sensei face me one on one match because I will never give up no matter what" as Naruto shadow clone went to attack Kakashi Hatake Sasuke Shadow clone got ready to use fire style fireball jutsu while Sakura shadow clone set some traps that Kakashi's crush specialised in.

As Kakashi dodged shadow clone naruto's attack Kakashi said "Shinobi tactic number 1 taijutsu" which Kakashi went to strike Naruto with a thousand years of death until Naruto sprung over right behind Kakashi then Naruto shadow clone said "Kakashi sensei time for me to use one of my own original taijutsu moves that I created" so Naruto shadow clone ran at Kakashi until Naruto shadow clone striked Kakashi with prankster fist as Naruto shadow clone yelled "Prankster fist".

After Naruto shadow clone striked Kakashi Hatake with Prankster fist Naruto shadow clone carefully took the bell which Naruto shadow clone threw the bell to original Naruto then Kakashi said "Shinobi tactic number 2 Genjutsu" so Kakashi formed some hand signs as Kakashi said "Genjutsu art shivering fear" but as Sasuke got caught in a genjutsu Sasuke saw Naruto looking like he was badly hurt by bunch of shurikens.

As illusion of badly hurt Naruto looked at Sasuke illusion of badly hurt Naruto said "Sasuke san please help me" which illusion of badly hurt Naruto colapsed which Sasuke yelled in pain "Naruto you are worthy to be the sixth hokage and you are my bestfriend" then Sasuke picked up the illusion of badly injured Naruto except what Kakashi did not know is that thanks to the genjutsu Kakashi casted Sasuke's sharingan was finally awakend so Sasuke formed a hand sign as Sasuke yelled "Release" while Sasuke managed to finally break out of the genjutsu Sasuke said "Kakashi Sensei what you made me witness in that genjutsu was unforgivable and it is time that I show you a real genjutsu that of my very own design".

As Kakashi came into eye contact with Sasuke's sharingan Kakashi got caught in a genjutsu which in the genjutsu Sasuke created Sasuke said "Welcome to my little world and until I release the genjutsu you be torchured by something that not even I would dare to try out" which a figure in green track suit appeared then the green track suit wearing figure said "OK my youthful eternal rival let us dave in the glory of youth" so Kakashi tried to release himself from the genjutsu knowing that worst thing he want to witness is witnessing the horror of Might Guy but as Sasuke Shadow clone took a bell from Kakashi Sasuke Shadow clone threw it to original Sasuke who was hiding.

After Sasuke shadow clone threw a bell over to original Sasuke Kakashi was released from the genjutsu by Sasuke shadow clone which Kakashi said "Alright now time for shinobi tactic number 3 Ninjutsu" then Kakashi formed some hand signs as Kakashi yelled "Earth style head hunter jutsu" then Kakashi burried 3 shadow clones up to their neck so kakashi said "Looks like you 3 failed the test and you 3 be sent back to the academy as academy students" while 3 shadow clones laughed Naruto shadow clone said "Did you know that you can't beat king of pranks with a jutsu like that when all we need to do is this".

As 3 shadow clones dispelled the last bell was taken which the original trio hell out in their hand a bell then Kakashi said "Well done you 3 have passed and we are now team 7 and tomorrow we will start our first mission as team 7" so Naruto said "Sasuke san and Sakura san whatever mission we get lets do it as a team and raise as the legendary NSS" while Sasuke went of back to Uchiha estate Sakura went back to the Haruno estate.

As Naruto went of back home Naruto thought "Damn that was a little tough and good thing that my two team mates got taught Shadow clone jutsu because without Shadow clone jutsu we might not have managed to defeat Kakashi Hatake" which Kyuubi replied **"You humans think you are tough well warden you may be king of pranks except your nothing like the god of pranks because we foxes are the true master of pranks and we foxes are masters of all pranksters" **then Naruto thought "Kyuubi don't challenge me in art of pranks because the pranks that I specialise in make even you bowel dopwn to my pranking greatness" so Naruto made a huge bowl of ramen appear in his mindscape except as Kyuubi went to try some ramen it exploded like a water balloon leaving Kyuubi soaking wet.

As Naruto mentally laughed Naruto thought "I can't believe that I pranked the strongest of the tailed beasts and one that classed as master of pranks" which Naruto finally arrived back home then as Naruto went in Naruto thought "Well Kyuubi your worthy of being classed as master of pranks except now that I am ninja of Hidden Leaf Village I need to start acting like one plus since I am leader of Namikaze clan I have an opponent that I must defeat before getting some rest" so Naruto went into his parents office where a pile of unfinished paperwork lives but as Naruto used his multi shadow clone jutsu the whole army of Naruto shadow clones started finishing the unfinished paperwork until 20 minutes later the paperwork was finally finished.


	11. Chapter 11: Team 7

Chapter 11: Team 7.

On the next day Team 7 got to hokage office which as they got to hokage office 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Alright your first mission is to catch Tora because Tora ran away from fuedal lords wife again" then Kakashi said "Alright Lord Hokage we will gie it our shot and to be honest I rather not want to see that cat again" so 3rd hokage replied "I agree with you Kakashi san except this is mission that has to be done".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Team 7 went of catch the demon cat Tora which 25 minutes later Kakashi wispered "Flash you distract Tora, Pink Hair you block Tora's exit, Red eyes you block Tora's other exit and I will send a nessage to wife of our feudal lord saying that we are ready to deliver Tora back" which Naruto walked over to Tora the cat then Naruto formed a few hand signs as Naruto wispered "Genjutsu art tamers blessing" so Naruto calmed Tora down with Tamers blessing genjutsu.

After Tora been calmed down Naruto escorted Tora over to Kakashi which Team 7 went of to wife of feudal lord then half an hour later team 7 arrived then Naruto said "Shijimi san we have sucessfully brought your pet back to you and I suggest that you give Tora some fish instead of what you feed it because once the Tamers blessing genjutsu warn out Tora be back to normal" so Shijimi said "Thank you team 7 for bringing my cat back to me alot of people think Tora is a decendant of 2 tailed cat demon Nibi".

After Shigimi spoke Shinigimi gave team 7 a fair share of their payment which team 7 went of back to hokage office then as te\am 7 arrived back in hokage office Naruto explained "Mission was a success Lord Hokage and I know why alot people did not want to do capture Tora mission except if it is true that Tora is decendant of 2 tailed demon cat Nibi it might not be long until it's demonic power awakens" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "That might be true except Tora might not be a decdendant of 2 tailed cat demon Nibi" so Kakashi hatake went of home as Sakura went back home to Haruno estate except for Sasuke who took a little walk with Naruto to the Uchiha estate not knowing that Sasuke's mother is outside doing a little gardening.

As the 2 male students arrived at Uchiha estate Sasuke said "Hey mum I am back and I came with my friend Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the youngest leader of Namikaze clan" which Sasuke's mother stopped gardening as Sasuke's mother looked at Naruto then Sasuke's mother said "Greetings Naruto san you look alot like my bestfriend Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze even when you have hair of your father Minato Namikaze anyways you may call me Mikoto san or just Mikoto" so Naruto said "Nice to meet you Mikoto san I am pleased to meet bestfriend of my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and before I go need to show you something".

After Naruto spoke Naruto activated the sharingan which Naruto explained "An Uchiha named Monzairu entrusted me with his eyes and like you was with my mother I am with your youngest son Sasuke Uchiha" then Sasuke said "Naruto san, me and Sakura chan are the 3 students of Kakashi Hatake the copy cat ninja" so Mikoto said "I know alot about Kakashi san and I will let him tell you why I know alot about him since only he can tell you" while Itachi came outside Itachi looked at naruto as Itachi said "Naruto san how was my brother and any good news that you wish to tell us if my little brother decided not to tell us himself".

After Itachi spoke Naruto replied "I shall let Sasuke tell you or even better Sasuke san could show you" which Sasuke said "My sharingan has been awakend and unlike how fathers sharingan been awakend mine was awakend from me witnessing someoner who I cared about been badly hurt enough that my inner strength to protect the person blazed like the sun" then Mikoto said "I am proud of you son you have finally awakend the sharingan that we Uchiha's of white flame possess" so Sasuke said "With the sharingan I will protect the innocent from Madara Uchiha even if I have to unlock Uchiha of white flames strongest defence Defender".

After Sasuke spoke Mikoto said "Itachi can you get that scroll that has symbol of Namikaze Uchiha alliance" which Itachi went to get a special scroll that she kept which Mikoto explained "Naruto san for years I have kept a special scroll that your mother gave to me to honor our clans alliance and it is time to return it to you as ssign of our clans alliance" then Itachi came back outside so Itachi passed it over to Naruto so Mikoto explained "In that scroll contains some fire style jutsu that Uzumaki entrusted to us by your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze my bestfriend and to be honest I once wanted to adopt you except because there was people who was against the idea the kinship you would had with my 2 sons was unable to bloom"

After Mikoto spoke Naruto said "Thank you Mikoto san my mothers bond that she had with you forever shine like the star" which The Uchiha's went in Uchiha estate as Naruto went of back to Namikaze estate then 25 minutes later Naruto finally arrived back at Namikaze estate so Naruto went over to his fathers hokage cloak as naruto said "Once I become a jonin rank shinobi you'll be all mine" while Naruto walked over to his room Naruto noticed a bedroom with a bed inside but as Naruto walked in Naruto thought "This is where I would have slept if my parents was still alive except due to the fact that my parents are not alive all this is mine well until I end up having a kid with Ino someday in the future".

As Naruto left what would have been his bedroom Naruto went into his bedroom which Naruto got changed from his ninja clothes to his bedtime clothes then Naruto got into bed so Naruto layed down while looking at picture of his parents but on the next day Naruto woke up Naruto got out of bed not knowing that 3 guests are coming over to visit Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the youngest leader of the Namikaze clan.


	12. Chapter 12: CA mission

Chapter 12: C/A Mission.

As Naruto went to the living room there was a knock on the door which Naruto opened the door then a red haired woman said "Are you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze" so Naruto replied "I am their son and I am the youngest leader of Namikaze clan" but as red haired woman passed to Naruto a banaged like sword the red haired woman said "I am your aunt Mei Uzumaki the leader of Hidden Mist Village resistance".

After Mei spoke Naruto lets Mei in which Naruto said "Thank you for this gift Aunty Mei and does this sword have a name" then Mei explained "That sword I gave you is a sharkskin sword and the name of that sword is Destroyer" so Naruto strapped it onto his back as Naruto said "Nice to meet you Destroyer I hope that we can work together because I want to show you that I am worthy of you" but as Mei gave Naruto a scroll Mei explained "This scroll has some of Uzumaki's well known water style jutsu along with Hidden Mist jutsu that I entrust to you".

As Mei was about to leave Naruto said "Thank you Aunty Mei for entrusting me he Hidden Mist jutsu and I will do what I can to master the jutsu's in the scroll that you gave me" which Mei left Namikaze estate with her 2 bodyguards then Naruto went of to the hokage office so 25 minutes later Naruto arrived at hokage office but as rest of team 7 arrived 3rd hokage Hurizen said "I can't be bothered to send you on any more D rank missions because you did enough of that because now I have a C rank mission that might possibly rise into A rank mission".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Kakashi asked "What is this mission that you have for us Lord Hokage" which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "You are to protect the bright builder named Tasuna until the bridge is completed" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Call in the client Tasuna the bridge builder" so Tasuna came into the hokage office but as Tasuna looked at who was protecting him Tasuna said "This is great my protection is 3 kids and a jonin well that might as well do".

After Tasuna spoke Naruto said "Tasuna san don't worry we will protect you from the thugs and if anyone higher level than the thugs well we will perotecr you from that too" which Team 7 followed Tasuna all the way to land of waves then as they finally got to land of waves Naruto noticed a couple of puddles then Naruto said "Sasuke would you shoot a fireball at those 2 puddles to see if they dry up or something" so Sasuke formed few hand signs as Sasuke yelled "Fire style fireball jutsu" while Sasuke shot a fireball at 2 puddles 2 enemy ninja's appeared from where the couple of puddles used to be.

After 2 enemy ninja appeared the 2 enemy shinobi said "We have came for the bridge builder because the reason is something that we rather not tell you" which Kakashi said "None of you 2 are getting to the bridge builder because we are the 4 that protect the bridge builder Tasuna with our life" then Sakura formed a 3 hand signs as Sakura yelled "Cherry blossom slam" so Sakura cherry blossom slammed the 2 enemy shinobi but as Sasuke formed couple of hand signs Sasuke said "Genjutsu art interogators stare".

As the 2 enemy shinobi got caught in Interogators stare genjutsu Narutop said "Alright you 2 who are you and who sent you here" which Miezu said "Me along with my brother Giezu are known as demon brothers and the one that sent us was a man named Zabuza Momochi" then Sasuke released the demon brothers from the genjutsu as Naruto said "I need you do me a favour and if you accept well you will no longer be classed as missin nin" so Giezu said "Alright what is this favour that you need us to do leaf ninja san".

After Giezu spoke Naruto said "I need you 2 spy on the Mizukage for me and if anything that does not sound like the Mizukage sent a messager bird with a message to inform me what you dsicovered" which the demon brothers nodded then demon brothers went of back to Hidden Mist Village to begin their new work as members of Naruto's spy network then a white rabbit came out of the grass but as Naruto heard a sound of a sword spinning Naruto yelled "Guys get down" so Team 7 qucikly ducked ducked their head except as Naruto smiled Naruto said "Well if it sn't Zabuza Mamochi the demon of the mist and member of sevenswordsman of the mist I did not expect someone to send you here".

After Naruto spoke Zabuza said "I am not sure of who you are kid except I see that your with Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja" which Kakashi said "Kids you 3 stay and protect Tasuna because like me Zabuza Mamochi is a jonin rank shinobi" then as Kakashi's 3 students went to protect Tasuna Zabuza said "Kakashi I know of you from the bingo book and it says that your known as White fang the second and you been placed with defeat order insecially that you are a student of a ninja that has flee on site order".

After Zabuza spoke Zabuza formed a hand sign which Zabuza said "Ninja art Hidden Mist Jutsu" then Zabuza casted a cloudyish fog so Zabuza said "There are Vains, Arteries, Heart, Lung, Kidney, Lynix, Spine and Throat what point is the point that I strike" but as Zabuza was about to strike Kakashi his blade was blocked by a bandaged like sword while the mist cleared Naruto said "I will not let my sensei or those who I care about be harmed because I am the Orangeflash of Hidden Leaf Village and the youngest leader of the Namikaze clan".


	13. Chapter 13: Mist and Illusion

Chapter 13: Mist and Illusion

After Naruto spoke Zabuza said "Where did you get that sword and why is it in your possession" which Naruto explained "This was given to me by my own Aunt Mei Uzumaki and why don't we have this little Kenjutsu match to see because if your a member of an organization that I think your with you'll be able to get a shot with sevenswordsman of mists own traitor" then Zabuza replied "Very well Naruto san lets begin" so Zabuza went to slash Naruto until Naruto yelled "Dance of the red death" while Naruto counter attacked with dance of the red death 3 members of Team 7 went to guard Tasuna in case that someone interferes with Naruto's kenjutsu match with Zabuza Mamochi.

As 3 members of team 7 gone to protect Bridge builder Tasuna Naruto said "Your good Zabuza san I don't expect anything less from a member of Enforcers anyways Zabuza san who wants to ruin Tasuna sans bridge building work" which Zabuza explained "Me and my team mate was sent on undercover mission by Leader san Izuna uchiha because Leader san believed that Gato owner of Gato incorperation was causing unacceptable damage to people in land of waves by drying them out as much as Gato could possibly do" then a masked ninja came over from the nearest tree branch so the masked ninja said "Ah Naruto san it is a pleasure to meet you Leader san Izuna told me of your bravery anyways you may call me Obito Uchiha the white spark of Uchiha".

After Naruto spoke 3 members of team 7 came which Obito said "Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja how are the eyes treating you" which Kakashi said "The eyes are alright and how did you know of the eyes I got" then Obito said "Those who break the rules are scum but those who betray their friends are nothing but lowest form of scum" then Kakashi said "Obito is that really you" so Obito took of his mask as Obito replied "The one and only my old team mate and I am a member of a counter akatsuki the Enforcers but you would not believe who is also alive".

After Obito spoke Kakashi said "Rin Inazuka my former crush is alive but how was that even possible you along with Rin died" which Obito said "We never died because once Sensei became the hokage me along with Rin was not only saved by leader of Enforcers we was even recruited by leader of Enforcers himself" then Kakashi said "Anyways my old friend it is like that 3 mebers of our old team back together because my student is only son of our own sensei Minato Namikaze" so Obito replied "Our sensei's only son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is your student and I see that you have a fellow member of Uchiha".

After Obito spoke Sasuke said "Obito san I am Sasuke Uchiha son of fallen leader of Uchiha clan Fugaku Uchiha and recent leader of Uchiha clan Mikoto Uchiha" which Obito said "Ah young Sasuke I see the white flame of Uchiha taking form and it shines and if anything happend to rest of your clan I was to be the one raise you as if you was my son" then Obito touched Sasuke's forehead as Obito channeled a very small fragment of his chakra so Ibito took his hand off Sasuke's forehad as Obito said "Young Sasuke I have used a very small fragment of my chakra for the third comma to finally appear and if you need to find out how our mangekyou sharingan is awakend you need speak to your big brother or your mother as they both possess the white flame of Uchiha's own mangekyou sharingan along with all the abilities that it possess's".

After Obito spoke Gato came along with a group of thugs which Gato said "You know what I think I change my mind about paying you since that it costs me money to pay for 2 members of well known organization" then Zabuza laughed as Obito also laughed so Gato said "What is funny about not paying you 2 members of well known organization" but as the 2 members of Enforcers stopped laughing Zabuza said "We knew that you was that vile and we did not really work for you since what we did was an act to gain your trust but since you insist to do whatever your planning we might as well begin our true plan that our leader Izuna Uchiha the white flame of Uchiha cooked up".

After Zabuza spoke Obito said "If you think that these thugs that you brought with you can stand a chance against us well I do hope it was worth it because these thugs don't stand a chance against our superior skill" which Zabuza formed a hand sign as Zabuza said "Ninja art Hidden Mist Jutsu" then Zabuza casted a cloudy like fog preventing the thugs from seeing 2 members of Enforcers so Obito activated his mangekyou sharingan but as a group of thugs came into eye contract with Obito's mangekyou sharingan the thugs got caught in a genjutsu.

While Obito is torchering his group of thugs Zabuza formed some hand signs which Zabuza yelled "Water style giant vortex jutsu" then Zabuza killed his group of thugs with giant vortex jutsu so Obito finished his group of thugs with fire style flame vortex jutsu but the mist cleared Gato discovered that he had no thugs left to protect him as the ones that went for Tasuna's daughter was killed by Sasuke's big brother Itachi Uchiha while Itachi went of back to Uchiha estate Gato said "I will give you 2 anything you want money, a sword or even your very own assistant from my coperation as long that you are willing to spare my life".

After Gato spoke the civillians from the land of waves came which Obito said "Very well we will spare your life and let the people from land of waves finish you of" then Gato was killed by large group of civillians from land of waves so the grandson of bridge builder came over to Naruto but as grandson of bridge builder looked at Naruto with admiration the bridge builders grandson said "I wish I could be a ninja just like you because if I was a ninja I would not only able to protect the people in land of wave I would be able to honor your bravery that an Hidden mist ninja told me"

After Tasuna's grandson spoke Naruto lowered himself down a little which Naruto said "Whats your name lad and why do you want to become a ninja like me" then bridge builders grandson said "My name is Inari and the reason why I want to become a ninja just like you because I admire the inner strength that I was told about by a ninja from Hidden Mist Village" so Naruto said "OK Inaru san once I became a jonin I am making you my apprentice" but as Naruto passed a spare set of ninja tools Naruto said "This is for you as sign of me approving you as my apprentice and if you along with your family has no actual place to live I invite you along with your family live with me in Namikaze estate as allies of Namikaze clan".


	14. Chapter 14: Inari of the leaf

Chapter 14: Inari of the leaf.

After Naruto gave Inari a set of ninja tools Tasuna came with Tasunami which Naruto said "Inari san, Tsunami san and Tasuna san I have an offer for you 3 that you might find acceptable" then Tasuna looked at his daughter plus his grandson as Tasuna said "Our home looks close to being unrepairable and I don't want to answer Naruto san until you 2 tell me what you think" so Tsunami said "Naruto san offered us a place in Namikaze estate and I want to honor my husbands inner strength by living under the protecting of Namikaze clan".

After Tsunami spoke Inari said "Naruto san took me up as his apprentice and refusing to take up a chance to grow strong as father was would be like spitting at the courage that he stood for inspecially that father did all what he could to protect us from Gato's thugs" which Tasuna said "Naruto san I spoke with my daughter and my grandson about your offer anyways Naruto as for the offer we 3 accept the offer that you gave to us" then Naruto said "Now that I have an apprentice of my very own there is one thing that I must do in order to be what my parents dream me to be" so Naruto looked at Kakashi as Naruto said "Kakashi sensei I want to become a jonin rank sensei because I have decided to take Inari up as my apprentice".

After Naruto spoke Kakashi said "Alrightt Naruto I understand what I think your saying and my sensei your father would have been proud of you" which Team 7 along with 3 civiliians from land of waves went of back to Hidden Leaf village then 2 hours later they arrived arrived back at Hidden Leaf Village so Naruto took 3 land of waves civiliians over to hokage office but as they arrived at hokage office 3rd hokage looked to see 3 civillians from land of waves.

After 3rd hokage Hurizen saw 3 land of waves civillians 3rd hokage Hurizen asked "How was the mission Naruto san and mind explaining why 3 civillians from land of waves with you" which Naruto explained "Lord Hokage Tasuna along with his daughter and grandson wish to join Hidden Leaf Village" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "very well Naruto san they may join Hidden Leaf Village and they are going to need a place to stay" so Naruto explained "I have that covered because within Namikaze estate I have a spare place that they can use inspecially that I approved Inari as my first apprentice".

After Naruto spoke 3rd hokage Hurizen said "OK Naruto san they may live in spare house within Namikaze estate but Inari have to go to academy" which Naruto replied "That is acceptable because on the days that he is not at the academy I plan to teach him some basic jutsu along with Shadow clone jutsu" then Naruto took 3 former land of waves civillians to Namikaze estate so 25 minutes later they arrived at Namikaze estate entrance but as Naruto handed keys to spare house within Namikaze estate Naruto said "Your place is basicly right next door to me and there is some food already set thanks to the special percavation seals that kept all the goods perfectly percerved".

After Naruto spoke 3 former land of waves civillians went to explore their new home which 20 minutes later Inaro came out then Inari said "Naruto sensei the house looks incredible and I don't know how to ever thank you" so naruto explained "There is no need and I even managed to get help to have the bridge your grandfather worked on finished being built plus I even added restoration seal on it just in case that it is either damaged or destroyed".

After Naruto spoke Inari said "I would have named it in your honor Naruto sensei" which Naruto replied "That is very kind of you Inari san and once your mother comes out we'll get you over to ninja academy to start your day" then Inari said "I will not let you down Naruto sensei I will honor the kindness that you shown me and I will make my father proud" so Tsunami came out but as Naruto looked at Tsunami Naruto said "Inari needs to get registered for ninja academy and if your OK with it I would train Inari in some basic jutsu along with Shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Tsunami said "Alright Naruto lead the way and I am OK with you trainning my son Inari" which Naruto walked with Inari and his mother Tsunami over to the ninja academy then as they got over to ninja academy Iruka came out so Iruka said "Hey Naruto I heard your mission was a success but what can I do for you" as Naruto pointed to Inari Naruto explained "I like my apprentice Inari to get registered because I trust you Iruka sensei to teaxh him in stuff that you taught me inspecially about the will of fire that my ancestors husband believed in".

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "Alright Naruto san I will do what I can and miss come with me to get your son registered while Naruto san take him to the park for a little bit" which Tsunami replied "Alright Iruka san and by the way the name is Tsunami the daughter of bridge builder Tasuna" then Tsunami went with Iruka to register Inaru while Nauto went with Inari to the park so as the 2 got over to the park they gat on a swing while the 2 boys started to swing slowly Naruto explained "Inari san just remember if you ever feel a little down remember that as long you have the will of fire there no nothing that can not be acomplished".

As the 2 boys stopped swinging Inari asked "What are the different type of jutsu Naruto sensei" which Naruto explained "The different type of jutsu are ninjutsu, taijutsu, sealing jutsu, Kenjutsu and healing jutsu otherwise known as medical ninjutsu but there are aother type of ninjutsu called elemental ninjutsu plus there is also a special type of jutsu known as Senjutsu also there is genjutsu" then Inari said "7 type of jutsu's that is incredible Naruto sensei and any of jutsu that you be able to teach me when I am not at academy".

After Inari spoke Naruto said "I will be teaching you 3 most important chakra excersized and once that is done we can begin with some jutsu trainning" which 10 minutes later Tsunami came over to the park then Tsunami said "Inari my son you be starting ninja academy tomorrow and Naruto san thank you for what you done for us" so Naruto said "You welcome Tsunami san your son is my apprentice and he will grow into a fine man that could actually surpass his father" while Naruto got of the swing Inari got of his swing knowing that it is time to go home.


	15. Chapter 15: Old bloodline

Chapter 15: Old bloodline.

On the next day Naruto came over to Inari's house which Tsunami opened the window then Tsunami explained "Inari is at the garden trainning with the chakra excersizes" so Naruto went to the garden where Inari is but as Naruto arrived at the garden Naruto noticed Inaro mastered both tree climbing excersize as his shadow clone mastered water walking excersize.

As Inari jumped down to Naruto Inari's shadow clone dispelled itself which Naruto said "Well done my apprentice you mastered the 2 most important chakra texcersizes in one move and now that you done that I shall activate your chakra network" then Naruto pressed his hand on Inari as Naruto said "Ninja art chakra activation jutsu" so Naruto successfully activated Inari's chakra network" but as Naruto removed his hand from Inari Naruto noticed it went from blue to green.

After Naruto noticed the slight change of colour of chakra Naruto said "Inari you have a Kekki Genkai and for what one I have noticed it is an old bloodline that is rare from land of waves" which Inari asked "What bloodline limit do I have Naruto sensei" then Naruto explained "You have bloodline known as crystal style and I'd guess that you got it from your father Kaiza" so Inari said "That is cool and Naruto sensei thanks for activating my chakra network" while Naruto went with Inari back to his house Inari came into the living room with Tasuna.

As Tsunami sat down with Tasuna Naruto sat down with Inari which Naruto explained "Inari has a bloodline known as crystal style and I'd guess he got it from his father Kaiza" then Tsunami said "I did not know that my husband had such a bloodline and now I know that my son has it will you be able to teach him some crystal style jutsu" so Naruto explained "I can't except I might be able to get someone who can and the problem is not that difficult to solve".

After Naruto spoke Tasuna asked "What is the problem that you might be able to solve" which Naruto explained "A crystal style user works for the enemy and if I can get the crystal style user defect from the enemys side to my side Inari will able to learn some crystal style jutsu" then Naruto walked outisde so Naruto formed some hand signs but as Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu".

As Naruto summoned up a messager toad the message toad said "Yo my name is Gamaraitu and is there anything you need Naruto san" which Naruto replied "Go to someone named Guren and tell her that that I have an offer for her that not even rogue sanin Orochimaru has ever offered" then Gamaraitu said "OK Naruto san I will be back" so Gamaraitu poofed of to where Guren is.

While at Gurens little hideout Guren thought "That blasted rat Kabuto how could he ruin my only chance to get out of this rat hole Orochimaru calls a home" which a toad appeared then a toad said "Guren of crystal style Kekki Genkai I am Gamaraitu and I have came with a message from youngest leader of Namikaze clan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so Guren asked "What is this message that a such a clan leader asked to you give to me".

After Guren spoke Gamaraitu explained "Message is that he has an offer for you that not even rogue sanin Orochimaru can ever offer" which Guren said "Alright tell Naruto san that I shall meet him soon near Hidden Leaf Village and he can tell me of this offer that he has in mind" then Gamaraitu disappeared so Guren looked at Yukimaru as Guren said "Yukimaru we are leaving for Hidden Leaf Village because whatever offer that youngest leader of Namikaze clan has in mind it must be better than working for rogue sanin Orochimaru inspecially that rat Kabuto Yakushi works for the rogue sanin Orochimaru".

After Guren spoke Yukimaru went with Guren towards the Hidden Leaf Village while back with Naruto he went of to meet up with Guren then 2 hours later Naruto finally met up with Guren so Guren said "You must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the youngest leader of Namikaze clan" but as Naruto noticed Yukimaru Naruto said "I see that you brought someone that you adopted someone that you must have raised well".

After Naruto spoke Guren said "Yukimaru is like a son that I always wanted and what is this offer" which Naruto explained "My offer is that if you train my apprentice in art of crystal style jutsu I will get you a place to live within the Hidden Leaf Village but if you chose not to accept the offer you can have my old place to use until you get a better place to raise Yukimaru" then Guren replied "I accept the offer Naruto san and anything better than living in one of orochimaru's base's sounds like home sweet home to me" so Naruto gave Guren a set of keys to his old place but as Naruto gave Guren a map to his old place naruto explained "Excellent and any info you wish to share about Orochimaru I will take you over to hokage office without having need of any anbu black op members demanding you for an interogation".

After Naruto spoke Guren said "I might as well go with you to hokage office straight away because teaching a fellow crystal style user is going to be a challenge and by the time that I taught a fellow crystal style user what I know there is nothing that fellow crystal style can not acomplish" which Guren went with Naruto straight to the hokage office then as they got over to hokage office 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Hello Naruto what is it I can do for you" so Naruto explained "This woman named Guren has info on Orochimaru the rogue sanin that I am sure you like to hear without the need for interogation inspecially that Guren agreed to teach my apprentice Gurens fellow crystal style user Inari some crystal style jutsu".

As Guren started explaining the info that she has on Orochimaru Naruto went outisde the hokage office which Naruto turned his head to see a anbu black ops member Naruto thought "That anbu mask is not like the anbu masks that I know of and if that is a meber of Danzo's anbu I will need to becareful" then Naruto said "Hey anbu mind if you give me a hand with something" so anbu member replied "Sure Naruto san what is this that you need help with" but as Naruto pointed to a trainning dummy used for fire style jutsu Naruto said "I have been trying to make my own fire style jutsu except the jutsu I was trying to create is called dragon flame bullet".


	16. Chapter 16: Spy

Chapter 16: Spy.

After Naruto spoke anbu black op member explained "The problem is that you have emotions when without such an emotion like hatred for an explample you be able to use style style like this one" which anbu black op member formed some hand signs then anbu black op member yelled "Fire style flame shooter" so anbu black op member flame shootered fire proofed trainning dummy.

After anbu black op member shown Naruto a fire style jutsu Naruto thought "Yep that is Danzo's anbu root and now that I know it I can use this to my adventage" which Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto wispered "Surpressor seal release" so Naruto removed the supressor seal that was marked on anbu black ops mebers tounge but as Anbu Black op member felt released from what Danzo did the anbu black op member said "Whatever you did I owe you Naruto san because if it wasn't for you any info I gave on Danzo my surpressor seal activated causing me to be completely paralized in a death state".

After anbu black op member spoke Naruto said "You don't need to owe me anything except you could be a member of my spy network that I wish to create" which anbu black op member said "To be a meber of your spy network it be an honor and call me by new codename Blue Fox" then Naruto said "OK Blue Fox I need you to spy on Anbu root and to make sure that Danzo still thinks that you have that surpressor seal on I shall use a page from well that is easy I'll place a fake supressor seal where original one used to be" so Naruto formed a couple of hand signs as Naruto said "Phony supressor seal jutsu".

After Naruto placed fake supressor seal on where original supressor seal used to be Blue fox went back to anbu root base which Naruto went back into hokage office then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Thank you for the info that you was able to share with me Guren and as for Yukimaru well he is now your adopted son because of the bond that you have with him and Yukimaru shall be joining ninja academy with Inari san" so Guren said "OK Lord Hokage I will continue to raise Yukimaru well in honor of his parents" but as Guren left to pick Yukimaru from near by 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Anything else Naruto san or will you be going back home".

After 3rd hokage Hurizen spoke Naruto explained "I haave found one of Danzo's anbu wondering not to far except thanks to me for removing his supressor seal that anbu member now works as a member of my very own spy network" which 3rd hokage Hurizen asked "Anyone else you managed to defect into your spy network" then Naruto replied "Only the anbu member that had his surpressor seal removed and he goes by the codename Blue Fox" so 3rd hokage Hurizen said "I see well Naruto san keep up with good work and if you was unable to inherit Jiraiya's network someday you will at least have your own spy network" while naruto left the hokage office Naruto thought "There is another member that would be excellentaddition to my spy network because the member that I plan to seek someday is Orochimaru's very own shinobi".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto walked a little more until Naruto met up with a genin team from Hidden Sand Village which Naruto looked right at Gaara then Naruto said "Hey you with red hair are you by the chance be number 1" so Gaara replied "My name is Gaara Sabuko this is my big brother Kunkuro Sabuko and this is my big sister Temari Sabuko plus what do you mean call me number 1" as Naruto pointed to his wisker birth mark Naruto said "You may call me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or in the special rank that your classed as you may call me number 9".

After Naruto spoke Gaara said "What do you mean saying your number 9 and I am number 1 Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" which Naruto explained "Like you I am a jinchuuriki because years ago my father Hidden leafs yellowflash Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage sealed the strongest of the tailed beasts inside me and whatever suffering that you been through I am sorry that you went through it inspecially that we jinchuuriki do not deserve that kind of treatment" which a demonic voice within Gaara yelled **"Kill the 9 tails jinchuuriki and give me his blood" **then Gaara thought "Shut it you sand bag I am not killing someone who understands the kind of suffering that I been through and if you ever try harm the one that I think as a possible friend I will kill you even if that is impossible" so Gaara said "Naruto san my tailed beast wants me to kill you and soak your blood in sand except I threatend my tailed beast that if he ever trys to harm you I will kill my tailed beast even if it impossible".

After gaara spoke Naruto said "Say Gaara san do you wanna be friends with me a fellow jinchuuriki" which Gaara replied "Sure and if my two sibblings disagree with this I would make them suffer a thousand sand based pranks" then Temari said "Look Naruto san normally my little brother kills people because something to do with the seal inspecially thanks to Shukaku our little brother is unable to get any sleep" so Kunkuro explained "If Gaara gets even a 5 minute sleep Shukaku will be released wwith Gaara being in Shukaku's control".

After Kunkuro spoke their sensei Baki explained "Nobody dared to befriend my student Gaara due to him being a jinchuuriki except your the first one who dares to befriend Gaara and that is why I need you do something very important" which Naruto saiid "OK Baki san whatever this important favour you personally asking me to do I will do it in exchange that you do me a favour in return" then Baki said "Very well what favour do you wish me to do in return for the favour you do for me" so Naruto explained "I will fix Gaara's seal and in return if you ever become the Kazekage I like you have Gaara as your successor with his 2 sibblings as his advisors".


	17. Chapter 17: Sealing Knowledge

Chapter 17: Sealing knowledge.

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto said "Sealing jutsu Tri pilar seal" then Naruto carefully jabbed 3 fingers at Gaara so the seal Gaara had disappeared as Tri pilar seal appeared but as Naruto stepped back a little bit Naruto explained "I have fixed Gaara's seal by exchanging his fault seal for same seal without the faultyness".

After Naruto spoke Gaara said "Thank you Naruto san for fixing this seal of mine and once we are kage and Hidden Leaf village needs help Hidden Sand Village will do what we can to help Hidden Leaf Village" which Naruto said "If Hidden Sand village needs help Hidden Leaf Village will do what we can to help" then Baki said "We will give you a hand in battle against Hidden Sound village" so Naruto went to Hokage office to inform 3rd hokage Hurizen of Naruto's discovery.

20 minutes later Naruto arrived in the hokage office which 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Naruto anything to report" which Naruto explained "I have fixed Gaara's faulty seal and Hidden Sand village is going to assist us with Baki as acting Kazekage" then 3rd hokage Hurizen said "Good work Naruto and what of your team" so Naruto explained "My team mates are OK and I am going to put yet another hidden dent in Orochimaru's plan" after Naruto spoke left hokage office but as Naruto started to walk back to Namikaze estate Naruto thought "I hope Ino chan and our team mate is OK because if Hidden Sound village shinobi harms them I shall harm Hidden sound village uninnocent shinobi".

As Naruto arrived back at Namikaze estate Kyuubi said **"Warden you need more than just one member of spy network when you need a good amount of members in your spy network" **which Naruto thought "That is an idea I like Kyuubi I shall get more members for my spy network and lucky I know few shinobi in Hidden Mist village" then Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yellowflashed right over to demon brothers camp" so in a flash of orange Naruto arrived in demon brothers camp.

After Naruto arrived in demon brothers camp Naruto said "I have an offer for you 3 and I am sure you'll like the offer I have for you" which demon brother Maizu asked "What is this offer you have for us ninja of the leaf village" then Naruto explained "My offer is that you join my spy network and your mission if you like some action is to join chunin exams that is taking place in the Hidden Leaf Village but even when your chunin you be spying on the enemy the shinobi of Hidden sound village" so demon brother Gaizu said "what is the rank of the mission and is there anyone that is going to be acting sensei".

After demon brother Gaizu spoke Naruto explained "Acting sensei is going to be a member of my spy network and whatever codename that you pick I will give you that codename" which Suigetsu looked at demon brothers as Suigetsu said "Shall we join this spy network and take the mission spy master wishes to give us" then demon brothers replied "Join the spy network and accept the mission because we will no longer be classed as missing nin or unwanted shinobi" so Suigetsu turned to look at Naruto as Suigetsu replied "We will gladly join your spy network and the mission we accept with respect".

After Suigetsu spoke Naruto along with his 3 members of his spy network went of to Hidden Leaf Village where chunin exams takes place which 29 minutes later they arrived in Hidden Leaf village so Naruto's spy came over to meet his 3 acting students but as Naruto's 4 members of his spy network went of to be signed in chunin exams Naruto thought "Glad that blue fox the very first member of my spy network is helping out by being acting sensei because with his help rogue sanin orochimaru will not know what made secret dent into his plan".

Meanwhile with 4 members of Naruto's spy network Blue fox looked at his 3 acting students which blue fox said "My name is Taishano Mukuton and I am acting sensei because I have decided to help out spy master Naruto the youngest leader of the Namikaze clan" then Suigetsu said "You may call me by my codename water fox and my name is Suigetsu Hozuki brother of mangektsu Hozuki" so demon brother said "You may call me by codename sea fox and my brother by codename oceon fox".

After Maizu spoke Gaizi said "My name is Gaizu Toraiku and my brothers name is Maizu Toraiku" which 4 members of Naruto's spy network went to hotel that Taishano booked while back with Naruto he went into his room get changed out of his ninja gear to his pajama's knowing everyone else including members of Naruto's spy network is sleeping peacefully then as Naruto drifted asleep Naruto entered his dream so aa Naruto appeared into his dream Naruto looked to see hokage mountain with hiis face next to 5th hokage's face so Naruto said "Hokage number 5 Tsunade Senju nice choice dad I knew that she done great job inspecially that she is the one took care of my mother during the days that Jiraiya took care of my father".

On the next day the genin ranked shinobi along with 3 members of Naruto's spy network which 3 Hidden sound genin went to attack Naruto until Naruto blocked their attack with his sword then Naruto kicked 3 hidden sound genin back to their seat so Ibiki came into the ninja academy classroom where first part of chunin exams is taking place but as Ibiki approuched Naruto Ibiki wispered "Naruto san anything suspicious" after Ibiki spoke Naruto wispered "3 genin from Hidden sound village and that genin from Hidden rain village looked supicious Ibiki san and 3 members of my spy network from Hidden Mist village are to put a hidden dent in Orochimaru's plan but I don't trust Kabuto Yakushi as him along with Yoroi must be spies of Orochimaru".

After Naruto spoke Ibiki went back to his spot which Ibiki said "Right you maggots rules of this part of chunin exams is if you get caught cheating you along with you 2 team mates fail and if you get questions wrong you along with your 2 team mates still fail but once you did 9 questions right you have to wait until end of this phase of chunin exams" then Naruto yelled "I will never give up I will still be hokage no matter what" so Kabuto said "Could you keep it down some of us trying to answer 9th question with no interuption".


	18. Chapter 18: Phase 1 and 2

Chapter 18: Phase 1 and 2.

After Naruto spoke Naruto activated the sharingan which Naruto started scanning the others for the answers he needed until Kyuubi said **"Warden the 9 questions is not for the purpose that you think it is" **which Naruto thought "I get it Kyuubi this is not actually a written exam but an information gathering exam"then Kyuubi replied **"Bingo warden you figured it and now inform your 2 team mates the true purpose of this part of the chunin exams" **so Naruto looked at his 2 team mates as Naruto wispered "Sakura san and Sasuke san this is not actually a written exam because this is an information gathering test meaning we have to cheat without being caught".

After Naruto spoke Sasuke said "Ibiki was trying to play some kind of mind game with us and none of us was able to figure this out until now" which Sakura said "you have my support Naruto san we will go with whatever plan you have in mind" then Naruto explained "Thank you and we'll go with the old illusionary interogation trick" so Sasuke activated his sharingan but as the 2 sharingan users looked at 2 people near then the 2 sharingan users wispered "Sharingan".

After 2 sharingan users spoke Hidden Rock Village said "Hey Roshi sensei what you want" which Naruto said "I like the answer to question 9" then Hidden Rock village genin replied "Answer to that is 3rd founding clan is Uzumaki clan due to Mito Uzumaki Senju being wife of 1st hokage Hashirama senju" so hidden star village shinobi said "If you wish to know answer to question 1 lord Hoshikage the answer is there are 5 Hidden Villages and there are regular shinobi villages".

After hidden star village shinobi spoke Sasuke said "Nicely done"which both sharingan users released their genjutsu targets from the genjutsu Naruto drawn a picture of himself saying "Information gathered hidden by interogator blend seal" then Sasuke did the same as Naruto so Sakura drew a sign saying i"nformation gathered hidden by hiders seal".

After 3 students of team 7 did their written exam everyone else did theirs which each of the other genin ranked shinobi did their written test then Ibiki said "OK those who left has failed and those who stayed the 10th question is either stay or leave" so the genin ranked shinobi did not leave decided not to leave while 3 teams left but as Ibiki looked at the teams that remained Ibiki said "You have passed my phase of chunin exams and you who did not leave be able to take next phase of chunin exams".

After Ibiki spoke out through a window arrived exam prompter Anko which a banner saying "single and sexy exam prompter Anko Mitarashi" unrolled itself then Ibiki said "Your early again Anko and why come through a window" so Anko approuched Naruto but as Naruto lookedm at Anko Naruto wispered "Snake that is honorable and noble yet unlike Orochimaru's summon the snake is like will of fire that we all home within us".

After Naruto spoke Anko wispered "You are speaking and the code you was trying to hide is the snakes of cave Kyuchi" which Naruto wispered "That is home of your snake summon and that snake contract is believd to be Hidden somewhere within forest of death that you alone must enter without but there is possible chance that you be tested by the boss of those summon snakes" then Anko said "Alright you maggots I have no idea if Ibiki san gone soft or not and you need to get over to forest of death in 15 minutes because if you don;t make it on time you automaticly failed my phase of the chunin exams".

After Anko spoke Suigetsu said "Ha I'm not scared the forest of death is not even close to be scary enough give me shivers" which Anko threw a kunai to try cut Suigetsu's cheek then Naruto blocked kunai with his sword Toukohada so Naruto said "That was not very nice trying to cut water fox's cheek because he is an allie of an allie someone who I have a connection with" but as hidden rain village shinobi took Anko's kunai hidden rain village shinobi handed kunai back to Anko.

After hidden rain village shinobi handed Anko her kunai each of the genin rank shinobi went of to near forest of deaths entrance which 9 minutes later Anko arrived then Anko explained "Rules is if that you have to obtain the scroll you don't have for an expample you have a heaven scroll you will have to obtain the earth scroll" so Anko handed each team a scroll but as each seperate entrance opened each team went through their selected Anko went through her special entrance that only Anko along with any students or apprentice that she wishes to take.

Meanwhile with team 7 they are sitting on a near by tree until a snake came out which the snake went to attack team 7 until Naruto blocked summon snakes attack then Naruto formed few hand signs so Naruto yelled "Wind style hurricaine roar" but as Naruto protected his 2 team mates Naruto sent summon snake right back to Ryuchi cave the home of white snake sage after Naruto defeated a summon snake Hidden Rain village shinobi appeared from hiding spot not knowing Naruto can see through Orochimaru's disguise.

After Hidden rain village shinobi came out of hiding which hidden rain village shinobi said "Ah I see that my prey wish to fight me one on one but who is it that wishes to fight me" then Sasuke replied "I will fight you and whoever you really are nobody dares to cause trouble and gets away with it inspecially that my revenge on Madara Uchiha must be fulfilled" so Sasuke went to attack the Hidden rain village shinobi until hidden rain village shinobi bit Sasuke's neck causing 3 tomato mark appear on Sasuke Uchiha's neck.

After 3 tomato mark appeared on Sasuke Uchiha's neck Sasuke was nearly laying down while Sasuke was in agony which hidden rain village shinobi said "My name is Orochimaru amd someday he will come to me for power that he will desire" then Naruto said "Orochimaru the rogue sanin I had some kind of gut feeling that you'll be here and Sasuke san is not going to be joining you for whatever surpose you have" so Orochimkaru said "I see that you are an interesting shinobi for someone who is not good as Sasuke san except I gave Sasuke Uchiha curse mark and until we meet again do not tell anyone of my appearance".


	19. Chapter 19: Forest of death

Chapter 19: Forest of death.

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto yelled "Your not getting away bastard because nobody curse marks my friend and gets away with it" which Naruto finally gained mangekyou sharingan but Naruto did not gain it by killing a friend because Naruto gained it when his will of fire blazed like an inferno then Naruto formed a few hand signs so Naruto yelled "Wood style konoha's fist".

After Naruto spoke Naruto punched Orochimaru throw a few tree's which Orochimaru thought "Fasanating he holds power of Uchiha and senju but more importantly his strength it is incredible except once he is cursed marked it be more easier to have power destroy Hidden Leaf village" then Orochimaru went to attack Naruto until Naruto quickly dodged Orochimaru's attack so Naruto formed some hand signs for the very same jutsu he used to remove curse mark.

As Naruto formed the last hand sign Naruto yelled "urse mark deletion jutsu" which Naruto removed the curse mark from Sasuke Uchiha then as Sasuke Uchiha got up his sharingan not not the level as it was before because the level Sasuke now has is mangekyou sharingan a sharinan Sasuke gained when his will of fire blazed like an inferno so Naruto said "Orochimaru be warned the next time we meet I will do what Pervy gramps, Granny Tsunade and Lord Hokage Hurizen never been able to do" but as Naruto Orochimaru was about to escape Naruto striked Orochimaru with a powerful punch except as Orochimaru Naruto striked with a powerful punch turned into slop of wet mud Naruto thought "I warn you Orochimaru whatever your planning I will do more than eliminate you because I will never give up no matter how dangerous you are".

After Naruto thought Ino Yamanka along with her 2 team mates arrived which Naruto kissed Ino in the lips then Naruto said "Hey Ino chan did you get any scrolls" so Ino replied "We sure have Naruto kun and we even have a spare scroll but as for you Sakura san I look fowards to settle our unfinished rivalry because like Naruto kun I will never give up no matter how skilled you maybe" but as Sakura shook hands with Ino Sakura said "I am also looking fowards to facing you Ino san because you have no idea how improved I am since we first faced each other and as long Sasuke kun believes in me I will never surrender to you my respected friendly rival".

After Sakura spoke Ino handed Naruto a spare earth scroll which Naruto said "Thank you for the earth scroll Ino chan and if you have nobody to train with I'd be happy to train with you" which 3 students of Kakashi Hatake along with 3 students of Asuma Saratobi went of to the tower where everyone else is waiting then they rolled their 2 scrolls so as 4 scrolls got unrolled Kakashi Hatake along with Asuma Saratobi appeared to congradulate their students.

After 2 sensei's appeared Naruto said "Kakashi sensei Orochimaru has returned to Hidden Leaf Village and he cursed marked Sasuke Uchiha except I removed it before it's vile chakra awakens in Sasuke but there is one thing I forgot to do make Orochimaru's cruel plan work" which Naruto formed a few hand signs then Naruto said "Sealing jutsu phony seal" so Naruto placed a fake curse mark where real curse mark use to be.

After Naruto placed fake curse mark the 2 teams went into the tower where everyone else is which a 3rd exam prompter came out of hiding then 3rd exam prompter said "I am Hayatte the exam prompter in this phase of the chunin exams and because there are some teams remaining except for the teams who failed there is 3rd phase of the chunin exams where each genin shall face each other to see who get to 4th phase of chunin exams that is in chunin exams arena" so Naruto turned to look at Sasuke as Naruto said "Sasuke I hope we get to face each other in qauter final of chunin exams because I aknowledge you as my respected friendly rival".

After NMaruto spoke Sasuke replied "I don't need you be any kind of rival to me because the one I want to face is Neji Hyuuga because Uchiha and the Hyuuga has been somewhat of friendly rival inspecially that only a sharingan can rival up to byakugun" which Naruto said "Thats good enough for me Sasuke san because I like to test myself against Rock Lee a hard working genius inspecially that I am a hard working genious plus facing an opponent who can only use taijutsu is going to be the most enjoyful challenge that I shall pass" then exam prompter Hayatte explained "The matches will be set acordingly and if your caught using a forbidden jutsu you are automatcily disqualified leaving your opponent automaticly claimed the winner of the match".

After Hayatte spoke Hayatte explained "The matches will be Naruto vs Rock Lee, Ino vs Tenten, Sakura vs Hinata, Shino vs Yoroi, Gaara vs Zaku, Temari vs Kin, Suigetsu vs Akatsuchi, Meizu vs Kabuto, Geizu vs Tsuchi, Neji vs Kunkuro, Sasuke vs Shikamaru, Choji vs TenTen, Fuu of the waterfall vs Kiba Inazuka and Kurotsuchi vs Karin" which Naruto looked at Karin as Naruto senced something deep within Karin then as Naruto approuched Karin Naruto said "Karin are you by anychance be an Uzumaki and you have 2 abilities of Uzumaki ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju" so Karin replied "I am leaf shinobi san and why did you ask if I am an Uzumaki" as Naruto took out a photo to show Karin Naruto explained "We are related through my mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and I never knew that along with new Mizukage that another Uzumaki was around".

After Naruto spoke Karin felt like crying as Karin said "I can''t believe that I have surviving relatives and I thought that myself along with my friend of mine be only survivors of Uzumaki clan" which Naruto said "You, your friend and my aunt Mei are last 3 of Uzumaki clan survivors plus I am last of Namikaze clan as I am also a survivor of Uzumaki's except somewhere in my heart there is yet another Uzumaki who is still alive" then Naruto went back to his team so as Naruto got back to his team Naruto explained "There is Uzumaki surviivors and there is no way in hell I am going to let them be killed or used for cruel purpose because if anyone harms Uzumaki it be same as delcaring war against me due to my bond with survivors of my mothers clan".


	20. Chapter 20: Naruto vs Rock Lee

Chapter 20: Naruto vs Rock Lee

After Naruto spoke exam prompter Hayatte said "Alright first match is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the leader of Namikaze clan vs Rock Lee" which Naruto went down with Rock Lee then Naruto looked at Rock Lee so Naruto said "Rock Lee I am going to face you on equal terms and that means I will face you only using taijutsu".

After Naruto spoke Rock Lee said "I am honored to face you in this youthful Naruto san and I wish I could use ninjutsu except like Guy sensei I have a condition where I am unable to use genjutsu or Ninjutsu but not only that I am even unable to use sealing jutsu" which Naruto looked at Might Guy as Naruto thought "Rock Lee looks like Guy sensei and something tells me that Guy sensei has some kind of connection with Rock Lee" then up on watchers stand Might Guy thought "Naruto san figured it out and now is the time Rock Lee finds out I am his father" so Might Guy said "Rock Lee my youthful student before you begin the match with Naruto san you need to know who your mother was along with who your father is".

After Might Guy spoke Rock Lee turned to look at Might Guy as Rock Lee asked "You know who my parents are guy sensei" which Might Guy explained "Your mother was an excellent taijutsu and your mother was the only shinobi that mastered the 9th gate the gate of life" then Rock Lee asked "Who was my mother Guy sensei" so Might Guy explained "Your mother was Rockala Leia and your mother died from battle while trying to protect Lady Kushina but your father is still alive".

After Might Guy spoke Naruto said "Rock Lee's mother Rockala Leia died to protect my mother" which Rock Lee said "Who is my father Guy sensei" then Might Guy said "Rock Lee my youthful student I am your father and your name is Rock Lee Guy" so the 2 turned to look at each other knowing that time to begin their taijutsu match but as Rock Lee smiled Rock Lee said "Naruto lets make our mothers proud and shine with power of youth".

After Rock Lee spoke Naruto said "Good luck to you my friend because as long we have our mothers will of fire in us we will never give up believe it" which exam prompter Hayatte said "Begin" then Rock Lee went to kick Naruto with leaf hurricaine as Rock Lee yelled "Leaf Hurricaine" so Naruto blocked leaf hurricaine with Uzumaki sweep kick as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki sweep kick" but as they both stepped a bit they smiled with respect.

After the 2 smiled with respect Rock Lee kicked Naruto with Leaf Whirlwind as Rock Lee yelled "Leaf Whirlwind" which Naruto blocked leaf Whirlwind with Uzu swirl kick as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzu swirl kick" then Naruto said "Rock Lee lets take this to next level" so Rock Lee replied "Right Naruto san" while Rock Lee took his weights off Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki forbidden jutsu mineternal regeneration".

As the 2 got ready to resume their match Rock Lee said "I am ready and I am going to take first step to finally unlocking the nineth gate" which Naruto said "Power of the inner gates vs power of the Uzumaki seal that is an awesome idea" then Rock Lee got into his inner gate stance as Rock Lee said "First gate of healing open" so Rock Lee felt first inner gates effect activate causing slight speed increase with a slight strength increase.

After Rock Lee activated first gate of healing Rock Lee ran at Naruto which Rock Lee kicked Naruto up to prepare for primary lotus then Rock Lee slammed Naruto with primary lotus as Rock Lee yelled "Primary Lotus" so Naruto spung back onto his two feet but as Naruto jumped up Rock Lee went to try block Naruto's move until Naruto striked Rock Lee with Uzumaki axe kick as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki stle taijutsu Uzumaki axe kick".

After Naruto Uzumaki ace kicked Rock Lee they both went to strike use speed strengthend attack until Naruto defeated Rock Lee with Uzumaki barrage as Naruto yelled "Uzumaki barrage" which exam prompter Hayatte said "Winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze leader of Namikaze clan" then Naruto carefully picked Rock Lee up so they both walked back to their team but as they got back to their team Naruto formed some hand signs.

As Naruto formed the last hand sign Naruto pressed his whole hand on Rock Lee's chest as Naruto said "Ninja art chakra network release" which Naruto formed a few one handed hand signs then Naruto said "Healing jutsu chakra encurement" so Naruto sent a very small pulse of chakra strong enough to cure Rock Lee from his condition being unable to use genjutsu or ninjutsu but as Naruto took his hand off Rock Lee Naruto explained "I have used a 2 step sort of treatment on you to hopefully have you cured of the condition being unable to use ninjutsu or Genjutsu".

After Naruto spoke Naruto did same 2 step treatment on Might Guy which Naruto explained "I have used chakra network release jutsu and I have used chakra encurement jutsu on you 2 because the reason why you had a condition being unable to use ninjutsu or genjutsu was your chakra network was somehow not fully activated due some kind of illness I believe to have cured" then Might Guy said "Thank you for doing this youthful thing of us Naruto san we owe you for the kindness that you shown us and if you ever need help we will personally help you" so Rock Lee said "I agree with my new found father Naruto san you have shown us more kindness than what others have shown to us and if you need any help we'll personally help you".

As Naruto returned to his own team Naruto thought "Ino chans match against TenTen san is next and I hope Ino chan wins that match because if she don't well I will win my matches for the both of us" which Kyuubi replied **"That is mighty nice of you warden and I am positive that your betrothed would do the same for you" **then Naruto thought "What will I do if I have to face my own betrothed Ino chan" so Kyuubi replied **"Oh that will be easy use it as an excuse to take her here where I shall explain to your betrothal her liniage that I happen to know"**.


	21. Chapter 21: Ino Yamanka vs TenTen

Chapter 21: Ino Yamanka vs TenTen

After Kyuubi spoke exam prompter Hayatte said "OK match is Ino Yamanka heiress of Yamanka clan vs TenTen of the Hidden Leaf Village" which Ino came down escorted by Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze then TenTen came down so as Naruto returned back to his team exam prompter Hayatte said "If anyone has anything to say you may speak but if not you may begin".

After exam prompter Hayatte spoke Naruto cheered "Good luck Ino chan you can do it because I believe in you and I love you" which Ino Yamanka cheered "Thanks Naruto kun I will win this one for both of us" then Ino Yamanka said "TenTen san I wish you luck because my betrothal Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze believes in me" so TenTen replied "I wish you luck Ino san because my skills in art of kenjutsu is respectable".

After TenTen spoke exam prompter Hayatte said "Begin" which TenTen yelled "Kenjutsu art kunai shot" then TenTen shot a kunai from her scroll at Ino Yamanka so Ino Yamanka formed a hand sign as Ino swapped herself with a Naruto plushie but as Ino Yamanka formed a couple of hand signs Ino Yamanka thought "Time that I give my new jutsu's a go".

As Ino Yamanka formed the last hand sign Ino Yamanka yelled "Yamanka style taijutsu Yamanka sky leg" which Ino Yamanka sky legged TenTen then Ino formed couple of different hand signs so Ino yelled "Yamanka style genjutsu wolfspaine forest" after Ino Yamanka spoke Ino casted her genjutsu wolfspaine forest on TenTen.

As TenTen got caught by Ino Yamanka's wolfspaine forest genjutsu TenTem thought "A large fiel of ninja wolfspaine flowers amd no chance to escape unless I try soomething to snap out of this" after TenTen thought TenTen formed a hand sign as TenTen thought "Release" which TenTen snapped out of the genjutsu then TenTen yelled "Ninja art shuriken gust" so TenTen used same scroll as TenTen shuriken gusted Ino Yamanka.

After TenTen shuriken gusted Ino Yamanka TenTen said "Your good Ino san" which Ino Yamanka replied "Your good too TenTen san I am having very slight bit of trouble trying to keeo up and your the very first person I ever used my new jutsu on" then Ino Yamanka formed a few hand signs so Ino Yamanka yelled "Mind illusion jutsu" but as Ino used mind confusion jutsu on TenTen Ino Yamanka turned to look up at Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze her betrothal.

As Ino Yamanka looks at Naruto Ino Yamanka said "I have something very special to show you Naruto kun and once this part of chunin exams is over maybe we could go on a date" which Naruto said "You want to go on a date with me after this part of chunin exams is over Ino chan" then Ino Yamanka replied "Sure naruto kun I'd love to and I will even wear something special just for you even when this is our very first date" so Ino Yamanka turned to look back at TenTen but as Ino Yamanka formed a hand sign Ino Yamanka yelled "Mind Manipulation jutsu".

After Ino Yamanka spoke Ino Yamanka thought as TenTen said "Exam Prompter Hayatte san I like to surrender because I think I got what is needed for me to become chunin rank shinobi" which Ino Yamanka released TenTen from her 2 jutsu's then exam prompter Hayatte said "Winner of this match Ino Yamanka of the Yamanka clan" so Ino Yamanka went up with her fellow leaf kunoichi TenTen.

As Ino returned to her team TenTen returned to her own team which Naruto went over to Ino then Naruto kissed Ino in the lips so Naruto said "Ino chan I have my very own spy network and I'd love you to be co spy master" but as Ino held Naruto's hand Ino replied "Sure Naruto kun the skills I learned from my father when he is helping to extract information would come in hand inspecially that I know a jutsu that fits my skills in information extraction" after Ino Yamanka spoke Naruto placed lightling thunder god seal onto Ino Yamanka.

As Naruto was about to form a hand sign Naruto explained "I have placed lightling thunder god seal on your ninja headband and it is basicly temporary because once we are married I will give you something with a pernament one but at the moment I am not even close to be ready to propose" after Naruto spoke Ino Yamanka said "Thats OK Naruto kun I will wait until the time that you are ready to ask me to marry you" which Naruto formed a hand sign then in a flash of orange the couple teleported then in a flash of orange the couple appeared at Hidden Sand Village so the couple went over to where a shinobi awaits but as the couple approuched the shinobi Naruto said "Have you been expecting us shinobi san or is there some other reason why you was waiting for us the 2 shinobi of Hidden Leaf village".

After Naruto spoke Hidden Sand village shinobi replied "I have been waiting for you spy master and the reason why I was waiting for you is that the message Baki san sent to us has been recieved plus those who chose to follow Fake Kazekage all returned back in Hidden Sand Village to put request that Baki san be named the 5th Kazekage with Gaara san as his successor" then Naruto said "Excellent work and thank you for informing me the success of Baki sans message" so Ino said "I am co spy master and if Naruto kun is busy let me know if anything troubling is going on because Naruto kun is my betrothal".

As Naruto formed a hand sign in a flash of orange the couple teleported meanwhile in chunin exams the exam prompter was about to announce the next match until in a flash of orange the couple returned which Ino returned to her team then Naruto looked at Kakashi as Naruto asked "Is certain people in council trying anything that is disagreeable" so Kakashi Hatake replied "They demanded that I not to train you and train Sasuke instead because they think that Sasuke is more important than you except you 3 my students are all evenly important to me".


	22. Chapter 22: Sakura H vs Hinata H

Chapter 22: Sakura Haruno vs Hinata Hyuuga

After Kakashi spoke Naruto said "If they refuse to have you train me I will ask someone who certain members of council can't order around" which exam prompter Hayatte said "Sakura Haruno of Haruno clan and Hinata Hyuuga of the hyuuga clan come down here" then the two kunoichi came down so Sasuke said "Sakura chan do your best because Hyuuga clan member is not an easy opponent and they are my clans rival".

After Sasuke spoke Sakura turned to look at Sasuke which Sakura said "Thank you Sasuke kun I will do my best and I hope the three of us will make the rank of chunin rank shinobi" then Sakura turned to look back to Hinata so Sakura said "Hinata san it seems that you are my opponent and this is not going to be an easy match".

As Hinata activated her byakugun Hinata replied "Sakura san my clan elders ordered me to win this match because if I don't I will be marked with caged bird seal and they want me to marry Naruto san when I don't love Naruto san"" after Hinata spoke Naruto said "Hinata san I refuse your clans offer to marry you and when the right time comes I will want to marry my betrothal Ino Yamanka and if your clan wants you to marry someone like me my friend Gaara san would be best shinobi for you to have a relationship with" which Hinata turned to look at Gaara then Hinata felt that she was falling in love with the shinobi that is equally special as Naruto so Gaara said "Hinata would you like to go on a date with me say day after this part of chunin exams is over".

After Gaara spoke Hinata blushed which Hinata replied "Sure Gaara kun I'd love to go on a date with you" then Hinata got into her Hyuuga stance so Hinata said "Sakura san good luck because with my love for Gaara kun I will never give up" but as Sakura got her battle gloves on Sakura thought "Me and Hinata san are both fighting to show our love to someone we love instead of fighting for the spot on next phase of the chunin exams".

After Sakura thought to herself exam prompter Hayatte said "Begin" which Sakura yelled "Cherry blossom punch" then Sakura cherry blossom punched Hinata Hyuuga so Hinata striked Sakura with gentle fist as Hinata yelled "Gentle fist" but as Sakura was about to punch Hinata with cherry blossom strike Hinata spun as Hinata yelled "Rotation".

After Hinata used rotation to Sakura's attack Hinata said "Your good Sakura san I don't expect anything less from a kunoichi who is not a fangirl" which Sakura replied "Your good too Hinata fan you have not been acting shyishly nervous anymore and whatever trainning you did that your clan elders did not expect actually paid off" then Sakura jumped up so Sakura striked Hinata with cherry blossom crash as Sakura yelled "Cherry blossom crash".

After Sakura cherry blossom crashed Hinata Hyuuga Sakura felt a little warn out which Hinata yelled "8 tri grams 32 palm" then Hinata striked 32 of Sakura's chakra points so Sakura smiled as Sakura said "Another 32 palms and I would be unable to use ninjutsu or Genjutsu infact I won't be able to use sealing jutsu or healing jutsu" but as Sakura formed a few hand signs Sakuru cherry blossom speared Hinata as Sakura yelled "Cherry Blossom spear".

After Hinata got cherry blossom speared by Sakura the 2 kunoichi was slightly warn out which Sakura said "Damn Hinata I am unable to use any jutsu due to my chakra points being temporary blocked except if I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu I always have taijutsu" then Sakura punched the ground as Sakura yelled "Cherry blossom quake" so Sakura defeated Hinata Hyuuga with cherry blossom slam as Sakura yelled "Cherry Blossom slam".

After Sakura defeated Hinata Hyuuga exam prompter Hayatte said "Winner of the match is Sakura Haruno of the Haruno clan" which Sakura went back to her team at the same time Hinata went back to her own team then Sasuke kissed Sakura in the lips so Sasuke said "Good work Sakura chan you did what an Uchiha would have done by defeating a Hyuuga and hopefully in next round it be my turn to defeat a Hyuuga inspecially if that Hyuuga is Neji Hyuuga".

After Sasuke spoke Neji came over to Sasuke which Neji said "I inspect that you win your match because it be Hyuuga who shall defeat the Uchiha not the other way round" then Sasuke replied "Don't get cocky Neji san because you need to win your match if you want to see if you get to go face to face with me" so Neji returned to his team so Naruto went over to Ino but as Naruto got over to Ino the couple walked over to 4 members of their spy network.

As the couple approuched their 4 members of their spy network Naruto wispered "Anyone suspicious" which Taishano explained "3 Hidden Sound village genin, Kabuto Yakushi and Yoroi are the only ones that can't be trusted" then Gaizu explained "There is no sign of rogue sanin Orochimaru and there is no sign of any traitors" so Kaizu said "There is no sign of the akatsuki or spies of the council elders" after Kaizu spoke Ino Yamanka said "That is very good and thanks for the information that you have supplied".

After Ino spoke the couple returned to their own team which exam prompter Hayatte said "Next match is going to be Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan vs Yoroi of Hidden Sound Village" which Naruto thought "First of the untrusted shinobi are about to have his first match and it is against Shino Abrame a fellow shinobi of Hidden Leaf Village" then Kyuubi replied **"This be an interesting fight because it looks like it be battle of the chakra drainers and it be something for you to learn" **so Naruto thought "Once he is captured he will be interogated and his information shall be extracted by an expect interogator or even a member of Yamanka clan".


	23. Chapter 23: Gaara vs Zaku

Chapter 23: Gaara vs Zaku

After Naruto thought exam prompter Iruka said Match is Shino Abrame of the Abrame clan vs Yoroi of Hidden Sound Village" which Yoroi said "I feel too lazy to fight and exam prompter I forfeit" then exam prompter Iruka said "Since Yoroi forfieted his match Shino is automaticly the winner of the match" so exam prompter Iruka said "Match Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village vs Zaku of Hidden Sound Village".

After exam prompter Iruka spoke Gaara came down to center of the tower with Zaku which as they both got to center exam prompter Iruka said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" then Gaara said "There is something of about you and whatever it is you shall be defeated by me Gaara Sabuko the next Kazekage" so Zaku replied "Ha you are all talk and no action because I will be the one to defeat you".

After Zaku spoke exam prompter said "Begin" which Zaku raised his arm then Zaku yelled "Slashing sound waves" then Zaku attacked Gaara with slashing sound waves until Gaara formed a hand sign so Gaara yelled "Sand barrier" as Gaara blocked slashing sound waves with a sand barrier but as Gaara lowered his barrier Gaara said "That is a nice attack except it is useless against me thanks to my sand".

After Gaara spoke Zaku said "Don't be arrogant because sand is nothing compared to the vibrational sounds" which Zaku yelled "Dacaping air waves" then Zaku shot Gaara with decaping air waves so Zaku yelled "Painful air waves" but as Zaku shot Gaara with painful air waves Gaara formd a couple hand signs.

As Gaara formed one more hand sign Gaara yelled "Sand slam" which Gaara sand slammed Zaku then Gaara formed another hand sign as Gaara striked Zaku with sand strike as Gaara yelled "Sand strike" so Gaara thought "Oi raccoon I need an advice how to defeat an opponent that use's sound vibrations".

After Gaara thought Shukaku replied **"Damn warden I have a name and why should I help you when I am only a prisoner who desires freedom" **which Gaara thought "OK Shukaku how do I defeat an opponent that uses sound vibrations" then Shukaku replied **"Ha thats easy all you need ti do is filter the sound vibrations and if you wish to get along with me you better prove how strong your will is against my will"** so Gaara thought "I will prove my will is stronger than yours Shukaku and I will defeat you with courage alone".

As Gaara looked at Zaku with bravery Gaara thought "I aim to gain a gift or three from you and victory shall be mine even if I gain it by actually defeating you in a fight inside my own mindscape" which Shukaku replied **"You are not ready to fight me warden and few gifts that I might supply is mine to decide" **then Gaara formed a few hand signs so Gaara striked Zaku is sand spear as Gaara yelled "Sand spear".

After Gaara sand speared Zaku Gaara thought "Shukaku I have just remembered that since I allowed you live inside me like a ninja living in a rented room you owe me rent and as payment I'll have some of your chakra" which Shukaku replied "Very well you will recieved your payment and you better use it wisely" then some of Shukaku's chakra started to flow through Gaara so Gaara striked Zaku with another Sand spear as Gaara yelled "Sand spear".

As Zaku held on his little injury Zaku said "Damn your strong and powerful except there is no chance that you will defeat me because thanks to my villages leader I am powerful enough to rival you" which Zaku activated his curse seal then Zaku went to attack Gaara until Gaara formed a hand sign so Gaara defeated Zaku with sand driver as Gaara yelled "Sand driver" but as Gaara went back to his team Zaku was escorted back to his team while exam prompter Iruka said "Winner of the match Gaara Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village".

After exam prompter Iruka spoke exam prompter explained "next match is going to be Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village vs Kin of the Hidden Sound Village" which Naruto formed a hand sign then in a flash of orange Naruto teleported while in mount mokiyobu elder sage Shima was chatting with elder sage Fukagaku until in a flash of orange Naruto arrived so Naruto looked at the 2 elder sage's as Naruto said "I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Hidden Leaf Village and it is something do with rogue sanin Orochimaru".

After Naruto spoke toad sage elder Fukagaku replied "If Hidden Leaf Village is in danger you will need to learn a whole new form of jutsu and this form of jutsu is not easy to learn because you will need to learn how to drawn in senjutsu chakra without the effect of the stone toad" which sage elder Shima explained "senjutsu chakra will have a slight different effect on the eyes you have and ability to use art of ninjutsu" then Naruto closed his eyes as Naruto started to meditate while Naruto started to draw into him the senjutsu chakra so 20 minutes later Naruto successfully entered sage mode but as Naruto opened his eyes the sharingan slightly bit more mature.

As Naruto got up sage elder Shima said "It appears that senjutsu chakra has slightly matured the sharingan and I did not even know you have sharingan" which Naruto explained "The sharingan I have was given to be by Maikato an Uchiha that is known as the white defender of Uchiha" then sage elder Fukagaku said "It appears that senjutsu chakra naturally came to you Naruto san and that is rare because even Jiraiya san had toad water to help draw in senjutsu chakra" so in a flash of orange Naruto teleported from mount mokiyobu back in forest of death tower.


	24. Chapter 24: Temari vs Kin

Chapter 24: Temari Sabuko vs Kin

After Naruto returned to forest of deaths tower exam prompter Iruka said "OK match is Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village vs Kin of Hidden Sound Village" which the 2 girls went down to exam prompter Iruka then as they both arrived exam prompter Iruka said "Is there anything you wish to say to each other before the match can begin" so Temari Sabuko replied "How unlucky you are to have me as an opponent and if you think that I am afraid well guess again because I am not afraid to face you as an opponent".

After Temari spoke Kin said "I was hoping to face Uchiha except you will have to do" which exam prompter Iruka said "Begin" then Kin formed few hand signs so Kin casted her genjutsu on Temari as Kin yelled "Genjutsu art screaming fear" while in the genjutsu Temari was trying to break out of the genjutsu until Temari got a flashback of what her sensei said.

!Flashback time!

As young Temari looked at her sensei young Temari said "Sensei what can I do to break out of a genjutsu if the genjutsu is not easy to release myself from" which Temari's sensei exlained "If you get caught in a such a genjutsu the best thing to break out of the genjutsu is to to channel a chakra pulse that is equal to will of faith" then Temari replied "Thanks for the information sensei and I will resume to create the first ever fan based kenjutsu" so Temari's sensei said "Make me proud and show your 2 brothers that as long you have will of faith there is nothing that is impossible".

!Flashback time over!

After Temari had her flashback Temari got her fan ready for battle which Temari ran at Kin then Temari attacked Kin with razor fan dance as Temari yelled "Razor fan dance" so Temari striked Kin with air twister as Temari yelled "Wind style air twister jutsu" but as Temari revealed first moon on her fan Temari said "You are little interesting Kin except I am more interested in seeing Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze face my brother in final match of the chunin exams".

As Temari got ready to strike again with second of her fan based kenjutsu move which Kin threw her special sound balls then Kin formed a couple hand signs as Kin yelled "Ninja art painful sound wave" so Temari got attacked by Kins painful sound wave jutsu but as Temari used effect of first moon Temari slammed her fan down as Temari destroyed Kins special sound bells with slashing wind waves as Temari yelled wind style slashing wind waves" after Kins special sound balls got destroyed by Temari's wind style slashing wind waves Temari thought "Kin is a shinobi of rogue sanin Orochimaru and that means she knows where rogue sanin Orochimaru is hiding".

After Temari thought to herself Kin felt something wrong which Kin thought "What the ramen is wrong with me I felt that something in my system just changed" then Kin formed some hand signs so Kin attacked Temari with sound blast as Kin yelled "Ninja art sound blast jutsu" but as Kin carefully threw up a small bit onto a special seal Kin thought "There has to be an explanation why something is going on with my system and I need to know what it is".

After Kin thought to herself Kin took out a kunai which Kin went to attack Temari then Kin attacked Temari with painful cutter as Kin yelled "Kenjutsu art painful cutter jutsu" so Kin said "I still have enough energy to continue and I will not give up because I need a health check to find out if anything wrong with me" but as Kin readied to protect herself Kin said "Anyways I may not wanted to be an enemy except the only thing I want is to be accepted as a strong kunoichi that close to rival one of strongest kunoichi known to history legendary red death of Hidden Leaf village".

After Kin spoke Naruto yelled "You kunoichi of Hidden Sound Village if you wish to become strong as my mother you need trainning that I can give you because the trainning that your boss gives you is not even close to my trainning inspecially that with help of my trainning you could possibly match my mother in level of skill along with the level of strength" which Kin turned to look at Naruto then Kin asked "Who is your mother and why offer me this trainning" so Naruto explained "I am son of legendary red death Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze one of the strongest kunoichi in history and I am also son of 4th hokage the legendary yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village Minato Namikaze".

After Naruto spoke kin turned back to look at Temari which Temari said "Exam prompter I forfeit this match because I don't feel like continuing the match and I amk going to do something to assist my trainning sensei when the time comes" then exam prompter Iruka said "Winner of the match Temari Sabuko of Hidden Sand Village" so Temari went back to her team while Kin went over to Naruto not knowing what trainning Naruto is going to give his new found trainning student Kin.

As Kin approuched Naruto Kin said "Leaf shinobi san could you do a scan on me or some kind of health check up" which Naruto replied "Sure Kin san follow me to an empty room a little further than this tower" then Kin followed Naruto from the forest of death tower to a hut like shed in forest of death so as they arrived Naruto activated the sharingan while Naruto placed his hand on Kins stomach but as Naruto formed a few one handed hand signs Naruto scanned Kins body system to see if anything was wrong with Kin.

After Naruto done his scanning treatment Naruto moved his hand away from kins stomach as Naruto said "I have discovered what is wrong with you and you might not like it except your pregnant" which Kin said "How is it possible that I am pregnant when I have not had sex with anyone" then Naruto asked "Do you remember anything that happend to you back in Hidden Sound Village that could possibly be why your pregnant" so Kin looked sad as Kin replied "I do remember back in Hidden Sound Village something terrible happend to me by that bastard".

After Kin spoke Naruto asked "What terrible thing happend to you Kin san" which Kin replied "I was raped by that bastard Orochimaru" then Naruto growled "Orochimaru raped you and thanks to that bastard you are pregnant with his rape baby" so Kin replied "I am telling you that Naruto san and I don't want his rape baby because I rather wait until the time I have a baby with the one that I will be married to someday in the future" as Naruto formed some hand signs Naruto jabbed Kins stomach as Naruto said "depregnancy jutsu".

As Naruto stepped back a slight bit Kin was no longer pregnant with Orochimaru's rape baby due to rape baby no longer existing in Kins womb which Naruto escorted Kin back to forest of deaths tower then as they arrived Kin returned to her team while Naruto returned to his own team after Naruto got back to his own team Naruto thought "Orochimaru must pay for what he did and he will suffer for raping an innocent girl" so Naruto calmed down due next match is about to be called.


	25. Chapter 25: Suigetsu vs Akatsuchi

Chapter 25: Suigetsu vs Akatsuchi.

As Naruto calmed down exam prompter Iruka said "Right match Suigetsu vs Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village" After exam prompter Iruka spoke the 2 shinobi came down to the center of forest of deatb tower which as the 2 shinobi arrived at center of forest of death tower exam prompter Iruka said "OK is there anything you wish to say to each other before I can begin the match" then Suigetsu said "Akatsuchi of Hidden Rock Village lets give them a show to enjoy" so Akatsuchi replied " Sure Suigetsu san this will be an interesting match and facing against a member of Hozuki clan is something no shinobi of Hidden Rock Village ever had the chance to enjoy".

After Akatsuchi spoke exam prompter Iruka said "Begin" which Suigetsu formed a hand sign as Suigetsu casted a respectable thick mist as Suigetsu said "Ninja art Hidden Mist jutsu" which Suigetsu said "OK Akatsuchi san there is certain parts of the body I can strike without causing good amount of damage and with my blade I could very well surpass Zabuza Momochi my former sensei" then Suigetsu formed a couple of hand signs readying for water style jutsu that Zabuza Mamochi taught Suigetsu.

As Suigetsu formed last hand sign Suigetsu yelled "Water style water dragon jutsu" as Suigetsu water dragoned Akatsuchi which Akatsuchi said "Your an interesting opponent Suigetsu san and Lord Tsuchikage would not mind a tough shinobi like you" then Suigetsu replied "No thanks I am happy being a Hidden Mist Shinobi" so Akatsuchi formed a hand sign Akatsuchi rock shurikened Suigetsu as Suigetsu yelled "Earth style rock shuriken jutsu".

After Suigetsu got rock shurikened by Akatsuchi Suigetsu formed a few different hand signs which Suigetsu yelled "Water style water clone jutsu" then out of a puddle Suigetsu made appeared a Suigetsu water clone so 2 Suigetsu's striked Akatsuchi with double blade strike as real suigetsu yelled "Kenjutsu art double blade strike".

As Akatsuchi looked face to face with Suigetsu Akatsuchi said "You must be strong genin for a genin rank shinobi! which Suigetsu said "I have been trainning with greatest of Hidden Mist village the seven swordsman of the mist" then the mist cleared so Suigetsu thought "I hope that teachings I had with Lord Mizukage Yagura before some bastard brainwashed him" after Suigetsu spoke Suigetsu placed his blade back on his back.

As Suigetsu formed few hand signs Suigetsu shot Akatsuchi with water gun as Suigetsu yelled "Hozuki water gun jutsu" which Suigetsu formed a hand sign as Suigetsu yelled "Hozuki water tranformation jutsu" then Suigetsu transformed into a large puddle of water so Akatsuchi formed some hand signs but as Akatsuchi rock bombed Suigetsu Akatsuchi yelled "Earth style Rock bomb jutsu" after Suigetsu was rock bombed by Akatsuchi Suigetsu counter attacked as Suigetsu yelled "Water style water shurikens jutsu".

After Suigetsu water shurikened Akatsuchi Suigetsu turned to look at the remaining Hidden sound gwnin along with Kabuto Yakushi which Suigetsu said "I don't trust you idiots as far as Spy Masters create a forbidden jutsu" then Suigetsu turned back to look at Akatsuchi so Suigetsu said "You are an interesting opponent yourself and you are an interesting opponent I aknowledge with respect inspecially that I see this will of stone within you".

After Suigetsu spoke Suigetsu formed a couple of hand signs which Suigetsu attacked Akatsuchi with water bullets as Suigetsu yelled "Water style water bullets jutsu" then Suigetsu yelled "Water style water needles" as Suigetsu shot water needles at Akatsuchi so Suigetsu said "You have done well against me Akatsuchi san and time that I pull of a move that might positively give me victory because I plan to surpass Zabuza sensei".

After Suigetsu spoke Akatsuchi said "I plan to show Lord Tsuchikage that I can be a good shinobi too even when I have a weight like condition" which Suigetsu started forming hand signs then Suigetsu formed the last hand sign as Suigetsu yelled "Water style water blast jutsu" as Suigetsu attacked Akatsuchi with water style water blast jutsu.

After Suigetsu water blasted Akatsuchi Suigetsu defeated Akatsuchi with another water blast jutsu which exam prompter Iruka said "Winner of match Suigetsu Hozuki of the Hozuki clan" then Suigetsu went back to his team at the same time at Akatsuchi went back to his own team so as Suigetsu went over to Naruto Suigetsu wispered "Spy master Naruto there has been no sign of rogue sanin Orochimaru and there has been no sign of any anbu root members".

After Suigetsu spoke Naruto said "Very good Suigetsu san and keep up with the good work" which Suigetsu went right back to his own team then Naruto thought "Orochimaru's plan is being foiled without him even knowing and Me along with Ino chan I'd believe we are already acting like we was something equal to legendary sanin" so Naruto went over to his betrothed Ino Yamanka.

As Naruto approuched Ino Yamanka Naruto said "Ino chan lets go for the rank of legendary sanin and once we are a member of the sanin we can do whatever we want" which Ino Yamanka replied "That sounds like an idea Naruto kun except I prefer if we go for the rank of chunin first before we work on for title of jonin rank shinobi" then Naruto said "I agree with you there Ino chan and have you signed a summoning contract yet" so Ino said "I have not got taught summoning jutsu yet due I have not signed a summoning contract yet".

After Ino spoke exam prompter Iruka said "Alright the next is going to be Meizu of Hidden Mist Village vs Kabuto Yakushi of Hidden Sound village" which Naruto thought "Excellent second member of my spy network and he is going up against Orochimaru's own spy" then Ino thought "Meizi is going up against Kabuto Yakushi Orochimaru's own spy and I believe that Kabuto Yakushi is not actually the rank that people think he is" so Naruto kissed Ino in the lips before Naruto went back to his own team.

As Naruto retruned to his own team Naruto thought "Things are going acording to plan and I can get Ino chan to sign toad summoning contract because I am sure that sage elder Shima like Ino chan" which Naruto along with the elders waits for the next match to be called" then Naruto quickly did some hand signs so Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto said "Summoning jutsu" after Naruto did summoning jutsu sage elder Shima appeared with toad summoning contract not knowing Naruto plans have Ino sign summoning contract.


End file.
